Mi Historia
by Ckamilafanstwilight
Summary: T2H.- Bella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocian desde 8 años.- de un dia para otro Bella comienza a cuestionarce cosas... ¿que es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella? -HISTORIA BASADA EN LA VIDA REAL. BUENO EN MI VIDA-
1. Chapter 1

_**PREFACIO**_

_-…Esto puede arruinar nuestra amistad- dijo Edward _

.

_Trague sonoramente, sabia lo que iba a decir y quería que lo digiera. Yo sentía lo mismo_

.

_-nunca me perderás… confía en mi. Me duele verte afligido y triste-susurre_

.

_-Esta bien… te voy a contar todo lo que me pasa aquí-coloco una de mis manos en su corazón y sentí como este revoloteaba en su pecho. Cerro lo ojos, suspiro y soltó las palabras que tanto quería escuchar._

.

* * *

.

_**Helooo!!!**_

_**Chicas aquí dejo el prefacio… de mi nueva historia.. Ok sera un short fic… extrañaba escribir algo xdd**_

_**Queria decirle que esto esta completamente basado en la vida real.. Bueno en mi vida real. Agregue algunas cositas que tenian que ir pero es todo 100% verdad… asi que no maten a bella por alguna situación reaccion o algo… matenme a mi (metafóricamente hablando claro)**_

_**No se cuantos capis va atener en realidad… tratare de actualizar 1 o 2 veces por semana depende del tiempo y mi inspiración… aunque tengo hasta el tercer capi hecho asique en un rato subo el primero… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos mas adelante…**_

_**(por ciero.. Es cortisisisisimo lo se… por eso voy a subir el primer cap hoy… en un rato mas xd)**_

_**Besitos y las quiero**_

_**Ckamila**_

(por cierto... nada de esto me pertece, los personajes son de S. Meyer... la historia es toodo mia claro... en fin es mi vida xd)


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

-OK, ok… entonces el sábado vamos a ir a ver a los chicos bailar- dijo Emmett sonriendo abiertamente.

-eeeh…. Lo siento, de verdad chicos pero no puedo ir. Este sábado tengo que acompañar a mi mamá a un mini viaje que va a hacer-dije mirándolos con suplica. Pude ver como cada uno de sus rostros decayó notablemente y maldije internamente a mi mamá por obligarme a acompañarla.

-Pero Bella… tu ya sabias desde hace tiempo…- comenzó a decir Alice

-lo se y lo siento de verdad. Me encantaría ir y acompañarlos… pero mi mamá ya me dijo y no se a que hora voy a llegar… por favor discúlpenme-

-ya… no la presionen. No puede ir así que déjenla en paz- dijo Edward acercándose y colocando su brazo sobre mi hombro. Me relaje y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-gracias Edward-le dije en un susurro

-siempre que quieras- me dio un beso en la cabeza y los demás siguieron su platica amena. Hablaban de que harían el sábado e internamente sabia que lo hacían por molestarme. Así que me gire hacia Edward y comenzamos a platicar. Como siempre ocurría, hablamos de muchas cosas y siempre nos reíamos. Edward era mi mejor amigo. No por nada llevábamos ocho años conociéndonos. Se podía decir que era, después de mi madre, la persona que mejor me conocía.

Estábamos en mitad de nuestra conversación, cuando una chica paso por su lado y le guiño el ojos. Bufe molesta.

-¿Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que coquetearte?-pregunte en voz alta. Edward me miraba divertido

Siempre cuando pasaba esto yo me molestaba. OK, esta bien. Edward era muy apuesto… en realidad era muy guapo. Su pelo bronzinio siempre desordenado le daba un toque rebelde que le sentaba muy bien, sus ojos verdes profundos eran otra cosa. Eran las orbes mas hermosas que podías ver. Y que decir de su cuerpo. Estaba segura que hasta un mismo adonis sentía envidia del cuerpo que tenia ese hombre… y que decir de su sonrisa…

-¡Bella!-dijo Edward pasando su mano frente a mi rostro

-ahhh…-pregunte mirándolo

-¿en que pensabas? Te llame varias veces y no respondías-dijo sonriendo

-eeeh… en nada- gire mi cabeza y vi a la misma chica mirándolo. Bufe otra vez. Edward siguió mi mirada y sonrío ladinamente

-¿Celosa?-dijo divertido

-para nada. Es solo que no puedo dejar que te miren como un pedazo de carne- comente irritada. Siempre era lo mismo. Niñas babeaban por Edward y el hacia como si no se diera cuenta.

-¿tengo algo de culpa?-pregunto. Podía ver la burla en sus ojos. Odiaba cuando se portaba así. En plan de "señor irresistible"

-no, no es tu culpa ser malditamente guapo- dije sin pensar. En eso toda la mesa se quedo en silencio y me miraron. Dios, yo había dicho eso. Vi la expresión de todos. Rosalie con Jasper me miraban con una perfecta "O" en sus labios. Emmett estaba sorprendido pero se veía como si estuviera pensando en algo… malo. Alice era otra cosa. Tenia su típica sonrisa maligna en su rostro y que decir Edward. Estaba mirándome prácticamente con la boca abierta

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Emmett

-¿Yo?-pregunte. Sabia que no debería haber dicho eso. Y tampoco sabia por que lo había dicho…

-No yo-dijo Emmett sonriendo-es mi idea o acabas de decirle a Edward que es "Malditamente guapo"-dijo haciendo comillas. Mire de reojo a Edward y el estaba removiéndose incomodo en el asiento, pero aun así tenia esa estupida sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

Me sonroje furiosamente y mis amigos comenzaron a burlarse de mi. Odiaba cuando hacían eso y mas me odiaba yo por darles motivos. Los quede mirando sin expresión y me pare de la mesa llevando conmigo la bandeja del almuerzo.

Escuche a Jasper decir que, porque me habían molestado y que por eso estaba enojada.

En vez de subir las escaleras para llegar a los salones, baje un piso mas y llegue al ultimo patio. Ahí había un árbol precioso y eso se notaba porque era primavera. Era un ciruelo que estaba todo florecido.

Me acerque a él y me senté en su sombra.

Lo mejor en estos casos era alejarme de mis amigos. Siempre cuando me enojo prefiero alejarme de todos. Soy una persona muy explosiva y no me gusta dañar a la gente que quiero.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba que comenzaban los talleres electivos, me pare a regañadientes del suelo y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban mis cosas. Subí perezosamente las escaleras. Hoy no tenia ganas de hacer *Cheer… pero tenia que hacerlo. Pronto teníamos una presentación por el colegio y no podía fallar.

Me dirigí al gimnasio del colegio con mi bolso en el hombro. Todavía estaba algo enojada, pero ya no era tanto. Había meditado conmigo misma y había decidido no darle importancia a lo que había pasado… no había pasado nada. Cuando ya estaba adentro salude al profesor Rodrigo con un beso en la mejilla y me mando rápidamente a los camarines a cambiarme.

Me cambie mi ropa por unas calzas y una polera. Amarre mis zapatillas y salí del camarín amarrándome el pelo en un moño alto.

-OK, ya están todos-dijo el profesor.- vamos a practicar la rutina y trabajaremos en parejas para adecuar los giros a la coreografía.- camino hacia el reproductor de música y coloco la canción que bailaríamos. Cuando comenzó a sonar "When loves takes over" de David Gueta, realizamos la rutina.

-¡Muy bien, chicos!-dijo el profesor sonriendo- esta saliendo perfecto. Ahora… vamos a hacer algo en parejas. A ver… formes parejas con quien quieran- cuando el profesor dijo eso, mis ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Edward. Cuando lo vi el ya estaba caminado hacia mí.

-Creo que seré tu pareja-dijo sonriendo y tendiéndome una mano. Lo mire de arriba hacia abajo y solté un bufido. Me iba a dar vuelta, pero me sujeto y me tomo la mano- solo bromeaba-respondió

-Me encantan tus bromas- dije sarcástica

-Y yo amo tu sarcasmo- sonrío ladinamente y me abrazo dándome un beso en la cabeza-ahora, será mejor que prestemos atención para ver lo que tenemos que hacer- fuimos a donde estaba el profesor explicando los pasos y ahí nos quedamos

* * *

Me encontraba ya en mi casa. Había tomado una buena ducha para relajar mis músculos y me había colocado el pijama.

Me senté en la silla frente al computador y lo encendí. Cuando este ya estuvo prendido, inicie sesión en el Messenger.

Rápidamente me di cuenta que mis dos mejores amigas estaban conectadas. Abrí una ventana para iniciar una conversación con Alice.

**Bella dice: **

Alice!!… no te vi después del colegio ¿te fuiste rápido?

Espere a que contestara pero nada. Me quede esperando, pero nada pasaba. Ahí caí en la cuenta de que ella estaba enojada por lo del sábado.

**Bella dice:**

Alice no te enojes conmigo, quiero ir a verte bailar pero no puedo tengo que acompañar a mi mamá

**Alice dice:**

Esta bien Bella, no estoy enojada solo… sentida. Sabias que esa presentación era importante para mí

**Bella dice:**

Lo se y de verdad quiero ir. Puedes grabarlo y mostrármelo después *.*

**Alice dice:**

Sabes que lo are, pero para la próxima tendrás que ir a verme

**Bella dice:**

Lo juro

Continuamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, cosas triviales. Hablamos de los exámenes, del colegio y obviamente de Jasper.

Alice estaba muy enamorada de el. Siempre un tema de conversación era el. Se notaba que tenían que estar juntos… eran tal para cual. Con la hiperactividad de Alice y la calma de Jasper hacían la mezcla perfecta.

Todo estaba normal hasta que un mensaje del MSN me anuncio que Edward había iniciado sesión.

**Alice dice:**

Mira quien se conecto

**Bella dice:**

¿Tu hermano?

**Alice dice:**

No, el tuyo. Obvio que mi hermano, el "malditamente guapo"

**Bella dice:**

Jaja… que graciosa

Cuando envíe el mensaje, una ventana se abrió y el MSN dio su típico sonido cuando alguien te habla

**Edward dice:**

Hey Bella… ¿Cómo llegaste?

**Bella dice:**

Hola Edward! Bien, bien… y tu?

**Edward dice:**

Un poco cansado, pero ya estoy bien… ooh espero que mañana te vaya bien con lo de tu mamá

**Bella dice:**

Yo también. Trata de convencer a Alice de que no se enoje mucho conmigo, ella dice que no lo esta pero se que igual esta molesta

**Edward dice:**

OK, no te preocupes yo hablare con la duende

**Bella dice:**

Jaja… que no te vea diciéndole así por que odia ese apodo

**Edward dice:**

Lo se… pero me gusta molestarla

Hablamos por horas. Estaba tan concentrada hablando con esos dos que cuando fui a mirar el reloj del escritorio casi me muero. Eran las una de la madrugada y mañana tenia que levantarme a las 7:30.

**Bella dice:**

Alice me tengo que ir. Tengo que levantarme temprano y ya es muy tarde. Besitos y que te salga todo excelente mañana. Te quiero

**Alice dice:**

OK, adiós Bella que te vaya bien mañana

**Bella dice:**

Gracias, nos vemos

Cerré esa ventana y abrí la conversación con Edward

**Bella dice:**

OK Ed me tengo que ir besitos y hablamos mañana

**Edward dice:**

Esta bien bells… que tengas dulces sueños

**Bella dice:**

Igual. Te quiero

Cerré la conversación y apague el portátil.

Me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos fundiéndome de lleno en mis hermosos sueños.

* * *

_**Chiiicas!!! :D**_

_**Las extrañe pero aquí vueelvo!!! Primero, queria agradecer a todas las que dejaron alertas, review, favoritas y todo en "Una tarde en el hospital" de verdad muchas gracias…**_

_**Ahora veamos… esto que ustedes acaban de leer es un mini-fic. Y aquí viene lo bueno… esta es una historia real!! Siii! Es mi historia :D!!**_

_**Awww esto me paso hace una semana mas o menos y esta completamente basado en la vida real, bueno en mi vida…**_

_**Queria darles las gracias a Jahzeel por ser mi gemelis y por ayudarme en consejos y otras cositas mas!! Te quiero mucho gemelitaaa!**_

_**(por cierto… ella es Alice en esta historia… mas adelante sabran el porque ;)**_

_**Ayaya! Me estoy alargando mucho, solo eso… tengo otro fic que estoy haciendo con ANDREMIC! Que por cierto la extraño mucho… en fin hartas cosas… Asi que si pensaban que se iban a librar de mi estaban muy equivocadas… besitos para todas y nos leemos en la proxima actualización (:**_

_**Ckamilaa!! :D**_

**_pd: *CHEER: es como porristas pero no tiene levantamientos... es solo danza te enseñan tecnica y esas cosas... es muy bueno y me encanta :D_**


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Summar: B_**ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocian desde ocho años.- de un dia para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarce cosas... ¿que es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

**_Desclaimer: L_**os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mia.. bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

**_._**

**_Capitulo 2_**

-vamos Bells… tienes que despertar-

Me removí en la cama y me tape la cara con las sabanas. esto pasaba por quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde.

-ve a darte una ducha. Te estaré esperando abajo-sentí un beso en la frente y me di vuelta. Abrí lentamente los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luminosidad del día y cuando estuve completamente despierta me levante y me fui a duchar.

Tome un ducha corta y me vestí con un pantalón pitillo negro, una polera azul y una chaqueta negra encima. Me amarre mi pelo en una coleta y salí del baño. Tome mi bolso y mi I-pod y salí de la habitación. Baje al comedor y tome un desayuno simple. Solo unas tostadas con un vaso de leche con chocolate.

-nos vamos-dijo mi mamá. Asentí y la acompañe afuera. Esperamos unos diez minutos hasta que un bus se estaciono frente a la casa. Suspire y me subí atrás de mi mama. Cuando ella vi a las otras señoras que ahí estaban sonrío y se fue a sentar con una y me dejo a mi sola mirando desorbitada. Desvíe la vista hasta uno de los últimos asientos y estaban vacíos. Me dirigí a ellos y me senté en el lado de la ventana, tome mi I-pod y me coloque los auriculares dejando que la música llenara mis oídos. Sin saber mucho y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y gire mi cabeza mirando hacia al lado y me lleve la sorpresa de que había alguien sentado a mi lado.

Me moví un poco en el asiento y quede mirando a mi acompañante que estaba dormido. Era lindo. Tenia una cara tierna que lo hacia parecer adorable. Su tez era morena y su cabello era corto y negro. Y su cuerpo… por lo que pude ver era guapo. No el hombre mas guapo que había visto pero si era muy hermoso.

Sacudí la cabeza molesta conmigo misma por haber quedado mirando a ese extraño un poco mas de lo permitido y me gire para ver a la ventana. Lo único que había eran árboles, árboles y mas árboles…

-Hola… tu debes ser Bella- gire mi cabeza automáticamente hacia la voz que hablaba y quede mirando al chico que estaba a mi lado con confusión. ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?

-eeeh Hola… perdón ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunte lo mas amable posible

Sonrío-tu mamá es amiga de la mía y… digamos que siempre hablan o de ti o de mi- respondió

-ooh… me lo imagino-respondí- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Jacob Black- respondió tendiéndome la mano. Estreche mi mano con la suya y lo mire a los ojos. Ahí tenia lo que me faltaba, el tenia unos ojos café oscuro, casi negros.

-¿Y como terminaste sentado al lado mío?-le pregunte

Suspiro- acompaño a mi mamá, en verdad me obligo a acompañarla y me senté a tu lado por que me pareciste interesante-dijo sonriendo. Me sonroje. Siempre cuando me hacían un cumplido pasaba eso.

-ooh… gracias por lo de interesante, pero en verdad no tengo mucho de eso- dije

-no lo creo. Nunca me equivoco con las personas y creo que esta no es la excepción- lo quede mirando directamente a los ojos y nos reímos de lo absurdo de la situación.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, nuestras mamás bajaron y se fueron al templo a una misa dejándonos a mi y a Jacob solos. En realidad yo no era muy católica. Acompañe a mi mamá por que no me quedaba otra.

-¿tienes hermanos?-pregunto Jacob

Esa fue la primera de las muchas preguntas que nos hicimos. El lugar era enorme y tenia un bosque inmenso donde se podía caminar. Preguntas triviales, de las cosas que nos gustaban y que hacíamos fueron las que predominaron en la conversación.

Así me entere que el estudiaba en el mismo colegio que yo, solo que iba un curso mas arriba. El me dijo que me había visto por que una chica como yo no podía pasar desapercibida. Eso se gano otro sonrojo de mi parte.

También me entere de que tenia un hermano mas pequeño que se llamaba Seth y que el próximo año iba a entrar al colegio.

Estábamos en mitad de nuestra conversación cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Pedí disculpas a Jacob y saque mi celular del bolso. No vi quien era solo apreté en boto y me lo lleve a la oreja

-¿Alo?-pregunte mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-Bella habla Edward-respondieron

-ooh… Hola Edward ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunte

-bien… y tu ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?-pregunto. Me lo podía imaginar con una sonrisa

-todo bien. Este lugar es hermoso de verdad. ¿y Alice? Apuesto que es histérica-dije riendo un poco

-y no estas tan mal. Despertó muy temprano levantándonos a todos diciendo que teníamos que estar listos para su presentación…-escuche un suspiro y me puse a reír

-ooh… eso es muy Alice-dije en forma de broma. Levante la vista y vi a Jacob mirando hacia la otra dirección de donde yo me encontraba.

-eeeh… Edward tengo que cortar. Hablamos en la noche si alcanzo OK…-

-esta bien. Te quiero-respondió

-yo igual-corte la llamada

Fui hasta donde estaba Jacob y me coloque al lado de el

-¿era tu novio?-pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido

-no.. Solo era Edward… mi mejor amigo-respondí rápidamente

-ahhh- dijo antes de volver otra vez a sus preguntas.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde, nos dirigimos a los puestos de comida y almorzamos juntos. Nuestras madres estaban tan entusiasmadas en sus conversaciones que nosotros nos hicimos a un lado y continuamos con nuestra propia platica.

Almorzamos entre risas y anécdotas. Me mostró unos videos de su hermano mas pequeño y de algunos de sus amigos. Su hermano era alguien adorable, era muy pequeñito y tenia dos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver doblemente encantador.

Siempre que levantaba la vista lo veía mirándome fijamente y eso de cierta manera me gustaba… no se pero creía que Jacob era agradable… por decirlo menos…

El día siguió por esa misma estela. Luego de eso fuimos a una casa museo y la pasamos juntos mirando y riéndonos de todo.

-y tienes novia Jake- no se de donde saque el valor para preguntar pero me arrepentí apenas hice esa pregunta. Sentí el calor inundar mis mejillas. El aludido mostró una sonrisa que dejo ver toda su perfecta dentadura

-eeeh.. No, no tengo novia-respondió sonriendo- y ahhh! Me gusta como suena ese apodo en tus labios- dijo acariciándome la mejilla. Baje la mirada avergonzada

-¿Jake?-pregunte

-si…-respondió. Levante la mirada y sonreí

- esta bien, vamos no nos alejemos del grupo- lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve hasta donde estaban los demás

Así el día siguió. Llame a Alice antes de su presentación para desearle suerte. Para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos afuera de mi casa. Mamá me llamo y yo me despedí de Jake con un beso en la mejilla. Me dijo que el lunes me esperaría para que habláramos en el recreo y que nos juntáramos. Le di mi numero de teléfono y salí de ahí.

Cuando llegue a mi casa no tenia animo ni cuerpo para encendre el PC, así que fui al baño me di una dicha rápida y me coloque el pijama para poder dormir.

Me recosté en la cama y antes de cerrar los ojos me llego un mensaje de texto.

_Que duermas bien preciosa, nos vemos el lunes_

_Jake_

Cuando termine de leer el mensaje, cerré los ojos y una sonrisa de estupida se formo en mi cara.

* * *

_**Hoola!!**_

_**Por aquí paso de nuevo a dejar otro capi mas (:**_

_**Gracias por sus review chicas y por sus favoritos y alertas… me gusta que les agradee mi historia xdd!**_

_**Bueno… un besito grande para Jahzeel mi gemelis y para Andremic que aunque no se alla conectado igual la quiero xdd!!!**_

_**Besitoos para todas y nos vemos en la proxima actualización (:**_

_**Pd: Jacob no es el personaje principal.. Pero en esta parte es principal por que… enverdad (nicko) me gustaba… xdd**_

_**Ckamila :D!!**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Summar: B_**ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocian desde ocho años.- de un dia para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarce cosas... ¿que es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

**_Desclaimer: L_**os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mia.. bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Los rayos del sol en mi rostro me hicieron abrir lentamente los ojos. Gire en la cama quedando bocabajo y me restregué los ojos para ver claramente. Cuando hice eso, recuerdos del día anterior se vinieron a mi mente y sonreí. Busque mi celular para ver si lo de ayer solo había sido un sueño. Cuando lo cogí, ahí claramente estaba escrito el mensaje que había enviado Jacob. Me levante con mas entusiasmo y baje a tomar desayuno en pijama. Hoy era domingo, mi día de puro ocio.

Cuando llegue al comedor, mi mamá estaba cocinando ¿vegetales?

-mamá…- la llame

-que bueno que despertaste ya me estabas asustando. Creí que estabas en coma o algo.-dijo riendo un poco. Rodee los ojos antes el humor de mi madre

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte desconcertada

-son las una de la tarde cariño, dormiste como un tronco-

-ooh… bueno entonces creo que esperare el almuerzo. Bueno voy a mi pieza- mamá asintió y siguió preparando el almuerzo. Yo por mi parte subí lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Cuando entre estire e hice mi cama y encendí el portátil. Tenia que hablar con alguien sobre lo que me había pasado ayer.

Cuando termine de hacer todo, rápidamente me senté en la silla e inicie sesión. Cuando vi a mis conectados no encontré ni a Edward ni a Alice, pero la que si estaba conectada era Rosalie., así que abrí una ventana e inicie la conversación.

**Bella dice:**

¡Rosalie! No sabes lo que me paso ayer

**Rosalie dice:**

Hola! ¿Qué? ¿Qué te paso?

**Bella dice:**

Conocí al hombre de mi vida

**Rosalie dice:**

Ahhh!!! Cuéntame todo

Así le empecé a relatar todo lo que había pasado en el día de ayer… las conversaciones, como lo habíamos pasado y como me sentía con el. Obviamente me apoyo, me dijo que me "felicitaba" pero que tuviera calma con lo que me pudiera pasar. Me dijo que no me hiciera ilusión y yo le encontré razón… ya me había pasado una vez y no… había salido muy bien de eso.

**Rosalie dice:**

Me alegro tanto por ti Bella, de verdad. Ojala no sea como… el tonto ese

**Bella dice:**

OK Rose no lo eches a perder… mañana vamos a hablar en el recreo y… no se pero me gusta mucho. Creo que si me pide "una oportunidad" se la voy a dar

**Rosalie dice:**

Me encanta oírte hablar así Bella. Ooh! Me tengo que ir mamá me llama… hablamos mañana besitos…

**Bella dice:**

OK, mañana hablamos te quiero

**Rosalie dice:**

Igual

Mire el aviso diciendo que Rose había cerrado sesión y cerré el portátil para bajar ya que mi mamá me estaba llamando para almorzar.

* * *

El día paso sin inconvenientes, pase casi toda la tarde pegada al computador haciendo un regalo para mis amigos. Estaba pensando en hacerles unos pequeños "poemas" a cada uno,. Era la mejor forma que tenia para expresar mis sentimientos. En eso se conecto Edward. Ya tenia unos cuantos hechos… los de los mas cercanos. Así que apenas vi que se conecto, abrí una ventana para enviarle el suyo.

**Bella dice:**

Edward!! Que bueno que te conectaste. Tengo que enviarte algo…

**Edward dice:**

Hola Bella!! OK, estaré esperando lo que sea que me envíes

Minimice la pantalla de Edward y busque rápidamente entre mis documentos, el archivo donde tenia guardado todos los poemas. Copie solo su poema y maximicé otra vez su ventana pegando el documento. Apreté en botón enviar y espere a que me llegara su reacción.

Espere pacientemente todo lo que puse. Movía mi pie, en una clara muestra de nerviosismo y como no tenia nada que hacer que esperar que me digiera que tal, me pare y fui a buscar un libro. Me pare frente al estante, estaba apunto de sacar uno cuando sonó la alarma del MSN. Casi corrí, pero cuando leí el mensaje preferí no haberlo hecho

**Edward dice:**

Esta bueno pero… ¿tan simple es lo que sientes por mí?

Me quede estática en mi lugar. ¿simple? ¿Cómo podía decir que lo que yo sentía era simple? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Lo que sentía por el era todo menos simple, Dios… lo conocía desde hace ocho años y era mi mejor amigo. Como podía decir que mis sentimientos hacia el eran "simples"

**Bella dice:**

OK si no te gusto podrías habérmelo dicho de otra manera no hacia falta herir mis sentimientos

Cerré los documentos enojada e iba a cerrar el MSN cuando un mensaje de Edward apareció en la pantalla. Resople y lo abrí

**Edward dice:**

¡No! No es eso… no quise herirte, pero es lo que leí

**Bella dice:**

Adiós

Envíe lo que había tecleado y cerré la sesión del MSN y de un solo golpe baje la tapa del portátil. Fui a mi cajón de la ropa y saque mi pijama. Corrí hacia el baño para darme una ducha de agua fría para despejar mis pensamientos. Temblé un poco al sentir el agua fría en mi piel, pero rápidamente me acostumbre a la sensación. Estuve un rato mas bajo el agua hasta que vi que mi piel ya se empezaba a arrugar. Cerré el grifo de agua y me coloque el pijama para irme a la cama.

No pude dormir hasta bien entrada en la madrugada. Me daba vueltas en la cama y no podía evitar no estar molesta. Esta bien, estoy siendo inmadura hasta infantil… pero el comentario me dolió. Estuve un rato mas divagando acerca lo sucedido hasta que en algún punto de la noche, me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

Me levante a regañadientes cuando el despertador dio las siete de la mañana. No había alcanzado a dormir nada. nada de nada. siempre cuando me pasaba esto añadiendo el incidente de ayer en la noche mas irritable estaba… hoy iba a ser uno de "esos días"

Me vestí simplemente con unos jeans y una polera azul. Me coloque sobre ella una chaqueta negra. Abroche mis clásicas converses, tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras para comer algo antes de irme al colegio.

Cuando llegue abajo, mi mamá ya me tenia el desayuno listo

-Buenos días-dijo sonriendo. Se dio vuelta para mirarme y comprendió todo con tal solo mirarme. Su sonrisa se formo en una línea sin expresión

-OK, Isabella que te sucedió-dijo de pronto

-Nada-dije antes de mascar una tostada. Agarre el vaso de jugo y tome un sorbo.

-Y yo nací ayer-dijo sarcásticamente- ya dime que paso-dijo sentándose frente a mí

-no paso nada mamá, solo déjalo ya- tome las llaves y mi bolso y salí de la casa.

El camino hacia el colegio fue demasiado tenso para mi gusto. Sentía que si cualquier persona me dijera algo hoy iba a explotar y eso no seria nada bueno. El asunto de todo esto era el porque… ¿Por qué me sentía así? Ni yo sabia, de lo único que estaba conciente era de que las palabras de Edward me habían dolido y mucho.

Estacione mi auto y me baje rápidamente de el. Agradecí internamente el no haberme topado con nadie. El volvo de Edward ya estaba aquí, el BWM de Rosalie igual y el jeep de Emmett también. Eso fue un respiro., camine lentamente hacia el salón de clases preparándome mentalmente para su interrogatorio. Especialmente de parte de Alice y Rosalie.

Cuando entre al aula ya había empezado la clase. Pero Alice no estaba en el salón

-Muy bien señorita Swan llega tarde, por favor siéntese en su puesto y no interrumpa nuevamente-dijo el profesor Jaque. Me sonroje ante sus palabras y camine rápidamente hacia mi puesto, que hoy lamentaba. Me sentaba junto a Edward.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto cuando ya me había sentado en mi asiento. No le dirigí ni siquiera una palabra ni una mirada. Fingí prestar atención al profesor. Sentí todas las miradas de mis amigos en mi, pero me hice la tonta.

Cuando sonó el timbre suspire y me disponía a pararme cuando un brazo me tomo de la muñeca. Sabia que era Edward

-¿estas enojada conmigo?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-no para nada- dije soltándome de su agarre. Rápidamente me vi bombardeada de preguntas de parte de mis amigos.

¿Cómo estas? ¿estas bien? ¿te paso algo? ¿estas triste? ¿tienes pena? No alcance a canalizar mis palabras solo solté todo de golpe

-¡No me pasa nada! estoy bien déjenme tranquila y no me molesten ¡¿acaso no entienden cuando uno esta mal, necesita paz?!-grite prácticamente fuera de mi y salí corriendo del salón con las lagrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

No sabia a donde me dirigía hasta que llegue al ultimo patio. Fue casi por inercia. Me senté junto al árbol igual que la vez pasada y trate de regular mi respiración y mis sollozos.

Estuve un rato ahí sin hacer nada. deje pasar dos periodos de clases y ya era hora del almuerzo. Me pare lentamente cuando un mensaje de texto llego a mi celular.

_No te vi en los recreos… estaré en el comedor_

_Jacob_

Sonreí tristemente y me dirigí hacia allá.

* * *

**Hola gente linda y hermosa!!**

**Gracias por sus RR y su apoyo!! Nos leemos la próxima!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Summar: B_**ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocian desde ocho años.- de un dia para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarce cosas... ¿que es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

**_Desclaimer: L_**os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mia.. bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

Había pasado casi toda la hora del almuerzo. Estaba sentada con una bandeja de comida frente a Jacob, pero tenia que admitir que no estaba prestando atención a lo que me estaba diciendo. Me sentía mal, horriblemente mal y culpable. Me gire un poco para ver la mesa de mis amigos y ninguno miraba en mi dirección. Era evidente que estaban enojados conmigo. Se notaba a metros de distancia. Y lo que mas me dolió fue la mirada vacía de Edward. Tenia su ceño ligeramente fruncido y en sus labios había una mueca de disgusto.

-OK Bella… puedes hacerme el favor de decirme que te pasa. Estas distraída y no me estas prestando atención-dijo Jacob mirándome. Levante la vista y me tope con sus orbes oscuras mirándome con preocupación e interés. Baje la mirada nuevamente

Suspire-me pelee con mis amigos.-dije simplemente

-ooh…- dijo solamente. Levante la vista para mirarle de frente-¿quieres de hablar de ello?-pregunto tomando mi mano.

-no realmente. Prefiero… esperar un poco-sonreí tristemente y el asintió.

-OK tema nuevo. No sabia que estabas en Cheer… hoy voy a ir a verte-dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa

-¿no tienes entrenamiento de básquet?-pregunte con mas humor

-si… pero me escapare un rato-dijo.

Seguimos conversando de temas superficiales hasta que acabo la hora del almuerzo. Me alegro que no sacara mas el tema de mis amigos. Desde alguna parte de mi cabeza, la idea de que Jacob me diera apoyo y me entendiera, me gusto. No sabia que había pasado, pero desde el sábado que había sentido algo por el mas allá de un amistad. Era rápido lo sabia, pero me atraía y mucho.

El sonido del timbre nos saco de nuestra conversación y Jacob me acompaño al salón a buscar mis cosas para cambiarme. Caminamos lentamente hacia el gimnasio sin dejar de hablar en ningún momento. Eso era lo otro que Jacob sacaba de mi. Yo no era muy sociable, solo mis amigos y ya. Pero el hacia que me dieran ganas de hablar y contar chistes y sacaba lo mejor de mi.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, me coloque frente a el para despedirme. Sin saber porque me sonroje ¿Cómo se supone que debería despedirme? No necesite mas replanteamientos por que Jacob dejo un suave beso aun lado de mi boca. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y el sonrío. Murmure adiós y el me lo devolvió. Después de eso… se fue.

Camine rápidamente hacia los camarines y me cambie ropa. Me coloque un buzo y me amarre el pelo; salí de los camarines casi corriendo. Para sorpresa mía no había nadie en el salón. Solo el profesor Rodrigo y un par de alumnas que estaban *elongando.

Me acerque al profesor para saludarle

-Hola profe…-dije. El me devolvió el saludo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Bella.. Quiero probar algo. Mira como ves traje una TV para que veamos unas rutinas del grupo que gano el nacional. Después me ayudas y hacemos una rutina nueva. ¿te parece?-pregunto sonriendo

Me encantaba la idea. Amaba lo que hacia y si eso me llevaba a aprender mas cosas, encantada lo hacia

-obvio, yo le ayudo en lo que necesite-dije sonriendo. En eso empezaron a llegar los demás chicos.

La clase estuvo buena. Me relaje un poco, solo un poco ya que cada vez que veía a Edward me llenaba de culpa otra vez y el ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra ni una mirada. Agradecí internamente al profesor cuando dijo que no trabajaríamos en parejas. Estaba muy agradecida. En un momento dieron diez minutos de descanso. Fui al baño a mojarme la cara y cuando regrese me encontré con que Jacob estaba en las gradas. Estaba tomando el camino hacia donde estaba él, pero justo el profesor nos hizo realizar la rutina. Reprimí una mueca y me coloque en posición

*.*

En mitad de la rutina Jacob me hizo señas anunciándome que se tenia que ir. Le sonreí y seguí bailando. Después de eso no lo volví a ver. Cuando la clase termino, corrí a los camarines a cambiarme. Tenia todas las intenciones de hablar con los demás e iba a hacerlo, pero el profesor me llamo y Edward salio del gimnasio y los demás ya se habían ido.

*.*

Llegue a mi casa a eso de las siete de la tarde. Estaba cansada y hecha polvo, pero aun así, después de darme una ducha tibia para relajar mis músculos, corrí a prender el portátil para ver si alguno de ellos estaba conectado. Apenas inicie sesión al MSN una ventana se abrió de golpe.

**Alice dice**:

Isabella Mary Swan! ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

**Bella dice:**

Yo… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Sabia que algo así iba a pasar. Tarde o temprano Alice se enteraría. Ya sea por Edward o por Emmett. Espere a que el mensaje llegara, pero estaba hecha un atado de nervios.

**Alice dice:**

Es obvio que paso algo contigo. Cuando Edward llegó la casa se fue directo a su habitación golpeando la puerta detrás de el. Le pregunte lo que le pasaba, pero me grito diciendo "déjame en paz"

Después de leer eso no pude evitar sentirme culpable… otra vez. Edward no era así. El era calmado y muy expresivo. Debe estar muy enojado. Eso hizo que me estremeciera. No estaba acostumbrada a estar enojada con nadie. Y menos con Edward, era la persona mas importante para mi.

**Bella dice:**

Yo… Alice perdóname pero desperté… mal en la mañana por una cosa que paso ayer y me descontrole cuando todos me preguntaron que me pasaba. Lo siento de verdad pero sabes que a veces soy un poco… explosiva

**Alice dice:**

No soy yo la que te tiene que perdonar. Pero a ver, cálmate Bella. Respira y no te acomplejes. Tienes que analizar la situación. Vamos a ver… ¿sabes por que estabas enojada en la mañana?

Claro que lo sabia. Aparte de a ver dormido mal, el hecho de que Edward rechazara mi noble regalo hizo que me sintiera horrible y frustrada.

**Bella dice:**

Alice te voy a contar algo. Ayer le mande a Edward un pequeño "poema" y… a el no le gusto. O eso creo, el me dijo que en lo que el leyó veía que mis sentimientos hacia el eran simples. ¡simples! Alice como puede decir que mis sentimientos hacia el son simples!

Estaba frustrada, por mas que le diera vueltas a la situación, siempre terminaba enfadándome por lo que Edward había dicho. Y era tonto, también sabia eso, pero no podía no dolerme el que el encontrara simples mis sentimientos.

**Alice dice:**

OK Bella, entiendo tu punto. Mándame ese poema para ver que me pasa a mí.

Busque otra vez el maldito poema e igual que ayer, copie y pegue en la pantalla su poema. No fue mas de dos minutos cuando recibí un mensaje.

**Alice dice:**

Bella no te molestes por esto pero… yo te conozco. Se lo que sientes por mi hermano. Pero en este poema en particular.. No se ve eso. Osea es lindo muy lindo. Pero no es lo que yo escribiría en una amistad de ocho años. Bella este es… como para un amigo que acabas de conocer, sacándole solamente eso de "¿Cómo resumir en pocas palabras ocho años de vida?…

Me quede de una pieza cuando termine de leer lo que Alice había escrito. Osea que yo tenia el problema. No entendía. Cuando yo leía eso, me gustaba aunque a lo mejor era muy corto o no se…

**Bella dice:**

El me dijo lo mismo… no se Alice ahora que lo leo si lo encuentro como… vacío. Tu sabes que lo quiero mucho…

**Alice dice:**

Bella… te puedo preguntar algo… sinceramente, pero no te enfades.

Lo pensé un momento. ¿Por qué me tendría que enojar? Fruncí el ceño

**Bella dice:**

Si.. Osea no me voy a enfadar. Pregúntame

**Alice dice:**

¿A ti no te gusta Edward? ¿No sientes por el… algo mas que una larga amistad?

Me quede helada después de esa pregunta. Yo no sentía nada por Edward. Osea, obviamente lo quería, demasiado diría yo, pero yo no podía… quererlo mas allá de una amistad. ¿Cómo preguntaba eso? Yo no arruinaría una amistad por un capricho

**Bella dice:**

¡Alice! Como me preguntas eso. Sabes de sobra que quiero demasiado a Edward pero… yo no le gusto mas que una amiga y… a mi tampoco me gusta así

**Alice dice:**

Bella no hagas suposiciones tontas.

**Bela dice:**

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Alice dice:**

Nada. solo piensa las cosas con calma. ¿Edward se porta de una manera… especial contigo? ¿Qué pasaría si un día llega diciendo que conoció a la "mujer" mas especial y mas linda del mundo? ¿Cómo reaccionaria tu?

Pensé un momento lo que Alice me estaba diciendo. Medite con calma mi respuesta. ¿Edward se porta de una manera especial conmigo?

**Bella dice:**

Por la primera pregunta. El… no se. El siempre me busca a mi y no es que me moleste, puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, pero… a ver. Nos tomamos de la mano, me da besitos, nos abrazamos… típico de amigos… bueno, así es la relación entre el y yo

**Alice dice:**

Mmm…. OK. Dejémoslo así. Ahora la otra pregunta

**Bella dice:**

Yo… creo que me sentiría desplazada y horrible. Si… esas son las dos palabras claves.

**Alice dice:**

¡Ves! A lo mejor no lo "amas" ni lo quieres mucho mas que un amigo. Pero el sentimiento esta ahí… solo falta que lo reconozcas.

Odie la sensación que me quedo después de eso. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago y aunque el pensamiento fue mínimo… quise que fuera así. Quise que Edward fuera mas que un amigo… descarte ese pensamiento. Sacudí la cabeza dos veces. Yo no debería estar pensando estas cosas… no.

**Bella dice:**

OK Alice dejemos de hablar de esto. Me estoy replanteando cosas en las que nunca había pensado y… me siento confundida.

**Alice dice:**

Esta bien Bella no te voy a presionar. Pero… arregla las cosas con los chicos mañana y en especial con Edward… ¿no tienes que contarme nada a parte de su pequeña pelea?

Pensé en contarle a Alice sobre Jacob. Seguramente ella ya lo sabia, y si no le contaba hoy se enojaría conmigo, se sentiría desplaza y también no me hablaría.

**Bella dice:**

Amm… Alice yo hoy me senté con Jacob en la hora del almuerzo y… me gusta un poco

Me sonroje. Era estupido, ni siquiera Alice estaba aquí de verdad pero cuando envíe eso desee no haberlo hecho

**Alice dice:**

¡¿Qué?! Bella….

**Bella dice:**

Lo se, lo se… pero es que… es muy lindo conmigo y… ahhh! No se en verdad pero… me atrae… un poco

**Alice dice:**

OK Bella.. No te voy a decir nada, pero piensa las cosas que haces… por tu bien y.. por el de todos.

Leí tres veces el comentario tratando de leer el mensaje escondido detrás de esa frase, pero no alcance a preguntarle de que iba la cosa por que de un momento a otro, Alice se desconecto.

* * *

N/A

**H**ooola!!!!

gracias por sus hermosos Reviews, de verdad me aleegran el dia y sus alertas y favoritos igual (:

en fin solo digo eso y espero que esten bien, besitos y bendiciones

**C**kamila :D!

APRETEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE QUE ESTA AQUI...

NO HACE DAÑO


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Summar: B_**ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocian desde ocho años.- de un dia para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarce cosas... ¿que es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

**_Desclaimer: L_**os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mia.. bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Dormí pésimo, horrible. Decir que dormí cinco horas seria mucho. Estuve preocupada toda la noche. Las palabras de Alice no dejaban de merodear entre mis pensamientos y eso mas el sentimiento de culpa que sentía me dejo en vela. En un momento de la noche coloque el equipo de música, muy bajito para que mi mamá no se despertara y eso me relajo un poco llevándome a un sueño un poco mas tranquilizador.

Me levante atrasada a las siete y treinta de la mañana y no alcance a comer nada. Eché un yogurt en la mochila y corrí hacia el auto. El viaje lo hice rápido. Necesitaba con urgencia llegar antes de que entráramos a clases y arreglarme con mis amigos para poder quedar bien y no llevar a que esto llegara mas lejos.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento, aparque el auto y salí corriendo hacia el aula. Todavía había gente llegando así que estaba bien en la hora. Corrí ganándome unos tropezones pero aun así llegue viva al salón. Cuando llegue mis amigos estaban conversando pero cuando llegue… ni me miraron. Deje la sutileza para mas adelante y corrí lanzándome sobre ellos. Se sorprendieron un poco pero me devolvieron el abrazo y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Abrase a cada uno susurrándoles lo mucho que lo sentía y que por favor me perdonaran.

-te perdonamos, pero cuando tengas problemas cuéntanos que te pasa para poder ayudarte. Te queremos mucho para verte así-dijo Emmett. Estaba sonriendo pero se notaba la preocupación en su voz. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-si… se los diré, solo que ese día no fue muy bueno y…-

-bien clase, tomen asiento hoy veremos como las ondas…-todos gruñeron y se fueron a sentar. Me senté en mi puesto -al lado de Edward- y trate de prestar atención al profesor

Mire la hora… Dios, faltaban treinta minutos de clases aún… creo que moriría si el "señor profesor" seguía hablando de las ondas y la frecuencia… en eso sentí una cosa entre las manos. Mire y era un papel doblado. mire a Edward con cara de pregunta y el articulo con sus labios "léelo"

Desdoble el papel y leí lo que su perfecta caligrafía había escrito.

_Podemos conversar después de Cheer_

Solté un suspiro y repentinamente mi estomago se lleno de mariposas ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo? Tome el lápiz y escribí de vuelta

**Siempre puedes hablar conmigo, Edward**

Le entregue el papel y a medida que leyó, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Escribió otra vez en el papel y me la paso.

_Es una promesa_

**Cuenta con ello**

Cuando le entregue el papel, su sonrisa fue mas amplia que la anterior y me tomo una mano y beso mis nudillos. No se porque, pero ese acto tan común entre nosotros me hizo sonrojar. Y encontré la razón: Alice. Si no hubiera sido por ella nunca me abría empezado a cuestionar cosas. Estuvo durante toda la clase con mi mano entre las suyas y movía su pulgar haciendo que millones de descargas eléctricas llegaran a mi cuerpo. OK, esto era raro. Nunca había sentido algo parecido y no era la primera vez que Edward me tomaba la mano.

Estaba tan distraída que no escuche cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, por eso Edward tiro un poco de mi para sacarme de mi ensañamiento temporal. Levante la vista y todos se encontraban ahí. Tome mi bolso y mi chaqueta y salí tomada de la mano de Edward. Cuando mire a Alice, ella me dio una mirada de "te lo dije" rodee los ojos y lo deje pasar. Era Alice... nunca cambiaria.

Caminamos hacia el comedor y cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, los chicos fueron por nuestro almuerzo. Hablamos con las chicas un par de cosas, le contamos a Alice lo que había pasado ayer y ellas me contaron como había salido todo lo del baile del sábado. Con tanta cosa, me había olvidado hasta de eso.

Los chicos llegaron con seis bandejas llenas de comestibles que alcanzaban para un regimiento. la excusa de Emmett fue "no queremos que estén débiles". Genial.

Estábamos hablando de las competencias y los partidos que se acercaban cuando un mensaje llego a mi celular.

_Preciosa, ¿puedes salir un momento al patio o estas ocupada?_

_Jacob_

Leí el mensaje dos veces y una sonrisa de idiota se formo en mi rostro. Podría salir, pero no quería hacerlo. En verdad quería estar con mis amigos y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Uuuui! que paso estas sonrojada... a ver Bella que decía el mensaje-no me alcance a dar cuenta cuado Emmett saco mi celular de mis manos y comenzó a leer

-estoy citando: "preciosa, ¿puedes salir un momento al patio o estas ocupada? Jacob"-Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se empezaron a reír y a molestar, pero Alice se tenso al igual que Edward

-anda Bella... no pierdes nada-dijo Rosalie con una mirada picara

-no, no voy a ir... le responderé el mensaje para decirle que hablamos mas tarde-dije. Le quite el celular a Emmett no sin antes darle una mirada asesina que lo hizo reírse mas fuerte y comencé a escribir

_Lo siento Jacob, pero estoy con mis amigos... tu entiendes_

_hablemos otro día_

_Bella_

Apreté en botón enviar y esperaba a que el entendiera mi punto. Suspire cuando me llego otro mensaje diciendo que no importaba y que habláramos mañana. Guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo y me integre a la conversación otra vez. No pase por alto la mirada que le dio Alice a Edward y como este negaba con la cabeza. Fruncí un poco el ceño pero se me olvido rápidamente cuando el timbre sonó.

Me levante del asiento tomando mi bolso y mi chaqueta y espere a que mis demás compañeros se pararan para dirigirme al gimnasio.

Edward me acompaño y caminas todo el trayecto en silencio. No le dirigí ni una sola mirada y cuando llegamos prácticamente corrí a los camarines a cambiarme ropa. En estos momentos odiaba a Alice por decirme cosas en las que nunca había tomado atención o no las había tomado en cuenta. Sacudí la cabeza y salí de los camarines vestida para la clase.

La clase fue normal. Estuvo bien y practicamos la rutina unas tres veces, luego empezamos a hacer una coreografía en parejas -la cual, obviamente fue Edward- y el profesor nos aviso que dentro de dos meses habría una competencia individual. El profesor me miro y sonreí, yo tenia que participar en eso. Luego de unos treinta minutos el profesor nos dio chance para hacer cualquier cosa ya que nos habíamos portado bien y las rutinas habían salido excelente. Fui a lo camarines y me cambie ropa rápidamente para aprovechar los valiosos minutos que teníamos libres.

Cuando salí busque a Edward con la mirada y el me sonrío tendiéndome una mano. La recibí y al hacer eso, otra vez esa corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, trate de no darle importancia y esconderla lo mejor posible. Comenzamos a caminar en silencio otra vez. No me di cuenta, cuando otra vez llegamos al ultimo patio, debajo de el ciruelo florecido. Nos sentamos en la sombra y espere a que el comenzara a hablar.

* * *

Hoola!!!

si se que este cap el mas corto que los anteriores pero de aqui en adelante las cosas se ponen interesantes (:

espero que sea de su agrado y me encanta sus RR gracias, eso me incita a escribir mas y a actualizar mas pronto

las quiero mucho besitos y bendiciones

aaah! saludos especiales a** Jahzeel** y a** ANDREMIC**... las quiero (:


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Summar: B**_ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocian desde ocho años.- de un dia para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarce cosas... ¿que es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

**_Desclaimer: L_**os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mia.. bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

…_No me di cuenta, cuando otra vez llegamos al ultimo patio, debajo de el ciruelo florecido. Nos sentamos en la sombra y espere a que el comenzara a hablar…_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

Nada.

Estábamos sentados, ambos mirando al suelo y Edward no decía nada.

-OK Edward… ¿Qué me querías decir?-

Sentí como tomaba aire y las palabras salían. Al principio, hablamos de cosas triviales, superficiales… sin importancia. Tenia que ser honesta, no había entendido ni prestado atención a mas de la mirad de la conversación, gran parte de mis pensamientos estuvieron centrados en Alice. Si en Alice, por su "culpa" mientras Edward hablaba, no dejaba de pensar en la forma de sus labios, como se curvaban en su perturbadora sonrisa torcida o como se movían cada vez que salía una palabra de ellos… incluso llegue a pensar como seria besarlos. Como seria sentir su suave textura sobre mis labios.

Me golpee internamente por estar haciéndome esas interrogantes. En eso, por mi mente pasaron todas las reacciones que había tenido Edward cuando pronunciaba la palabra Jacob. ¿Estaría… celoso? No me lo podía imaginar. Pero dicen que la que no se arriesga no cruza el río, así que no perdía nada con intentarlo

-…por eso Alice siguió diciendo…-

-¿Cómo encuentras a Jake?-pregunte sin pensarlo. Edward paro de hablar y en su rostro se formo una mueca de disgusto y frunció el ceño.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto de vuelta

-no has respondido me pregunta-le dije mirándolo fijamente

-respóndeme tu primero- lo quede mirando con la ceja alzada y el sonrío. Negué con la cabeza y suspire frustrada.

-OK te voy a decir. Yo… no se si me gusta, pero es agradable y simpático conmigo. Me trata bien y… me siento cómoda con el… también-respondí eso con la cabeza gacha y el estaba asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente con su cabeza

-ahora respóndeme-le dije

Suspiro casi inaudiblemente-es solo que él… no es bueno para ti- dijo con la cabeza gacha. Alcé las cejas. ¿Me estaba diciendo que… no me convenía?

-¿Por qué?-pregunte mas intrigada que antes. Esto se estaba volviendo

obsesivo. Quería saber todo lo que el pensaba de mi… todo. Me removí incomoda y Edward me tomo la mano acariciándola. Me sonroje

-el no me gusta Bella… no me gusta para ti. Tu eres muy linda para estar con alguien así y…-

-¿te gusta alguien?-pregunte rápidamente. Lo único que pedía era que no me digiera que le gustaba alguien. Pero tampoco quería que me digiera que yo le gustaba ¿Cuándo se salio todo de control? ¿Cuándo empecé a sentir cosas mas allá de una amistad? ¿Por qué Alice me dijo esas cosas?

Pensé que Edward iba a decir "no, no me gusta nadie" o "me gustas tu" pero lo que hizo me dejo completamente helada.

Me tomo de la mano y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Me sentí intimidada y pequeña. Creí que el estaba tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba o estaba viéndome tan a fondo que podía ver mi alma. Baje la mirada completamente sonrojada y sentí la mano de Edward levantar mi barbilla para acercarse. No sabia que hacer en ese momento, estaba petrificada, perdida en los ojos de Edward. Estaba hipnotizada e idiotizada por su mirada verde cautivadora. Lentamente, muy lentamente sentí los labios de Edward en la comisura de mis labios, sentí la misma corriente eléctrica que la vez anterior pero mas fuerte, casi sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Se quedo ahí un momento y luego se separo igualmente lento como se acerco y se paro, dejándome sola y congelada.

Pestañee confusa, me agarre la cabeza con las manos y vi la realidad… me gustaba. Sentía algo por el mas que una amistad. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo lo iba a mirar a la cara? ¿el sentía lo mismo que yo?

Me pare sin darme cuenta de mis acciones y me dirigí lentamente hacia literatura. Subí las escaleras con pesadez y cuando llegue al aula Alice me quedo mirando con cara de "¿Qué paso?" Solo negué con la cabeza y le articule con los labios "después te cuento". No preste atención a nada de lo que el profesor dijo, mi mente volaba buscando explicaciones y no podía ver nada mas que un par de orbes esmeraldas…

* * *

Me recosté pesadamente en la cama. No había hablado con Alice. Lo único que hice después de escuchar el timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases, fue tomar mis cosas y salí volando de ahí. No tenia ganas de hablar esto con Alice. Ella me diría "te lo dije" y no podría soportar algo como eso.

Cerré los ojos y luego de un momento los abrí quedando mirando fijamente el techo. Pase horas o minutos no lo sabia con exactitud, mirando el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante. Cerré los ojos nuevamente, pero un grito de mi mamá me sobresalto.

-¡Tienes teléfono!-suspire pesadamente, haciéndome una idea de quien era esa persona que me estaba llamando y baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba el teléfono.

-Hola-dije desganada

_-¿Bella? Dios Bella estoy preocupada… ¿quieres decirme que fue lo que te paso? Saliste sin decirle nada a nadie y Edward no me quiere decir. Se que el lo sabe y también se que tiene que ver contigo y el, cuéntame ahora lo que…-_

-Calma Alice… conéctate al MSN… ahora te lo digo. Adiós-dije eso y corte el teléfono. Tarde o temprano pasaría, pero hubiera rogado que se demorara un poco mas.

Pase por al lado de mi mamá que me miro entrecerrando los ojos y yo solo negué con la cabeza. Subí lentamente las escaleras tratando de demorar lo inevitable y cuando llegue abrí perezosamente el portátil, inicie sesión y vi la ventana de Alice prenderse automáticamente.

**Alice dice:**

Isabella Mary Swan dime en este instante lo que te paso

**Bella dice:**

Yo… hable con tu hermano

**Alice dice:**

¿con Edward?… :O el te dijo que…

**Bella dice:**

¿Qué?… eeeh no, osea si… ahhh! Tu hermano me frustra Alice de verdad…

**Alice dice:**

Calma, calma… cuéntame como fue… ¿Cómo… de que conversaron?

**Bella dice:**

Osea… conversamos de todo, como siempre lo hacemos hasta que yo…

**Alice dice:**

Bella… habla me siento angustiada

**Bella dice:**

Nombre a Jacob

**Alice dice:**

OK… ¿Qué te dijo?

**Bella dice:**

Amm… me dijo que no era bueno para mi…

**Alice dice:**

¡te lo dije! Esta celoso Bella.. Porque no miras bien y te das cuenta

**Bella dice:**

Lo se… se que esta celoso…

**Alice dice:**

Amm… no paso nada mas aparte de eso…

**Bella dice:**

…

**Alice dice:**

¡Bella! Cuéntame soy tu mejor amiga

**Bella dice:**

Amm… el me dio un beso cerca de mis labios y me miro de una forma que... me hizo sentir pequeña

**Alice dice: **

Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¿y que sentiste?

**Bella dice:**

Una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo

Ya estaba dicho… había soltado la "bomba" y ahora tenia que esperar algún consejo de Alice. Era la única que me podía ayudar…

**Alice dice:**

A ver Bella… mañana en clases cuando lo veas… ustedes se eximen de lengua así que… ahí conversen. Con calma, si el no quiere no lo presiones, pero demuéstrale que no estas enojada por lo de hoy para que tenga confianza y después quiera hablar contigo. Le preguntas por que se puso así y esas cosas… pero no se te ocurra decirle "eres mi amigo" o algo de la amistad, por que ve a pensar que solo lo ves así…

**Bella dice:**

Alice… no quiero matar una amistad de ocho años…

**Alice dice:**

Te entiendo Bella, pero si lo dejas así se va a morir por que si le gustas de verdad le va a doler mucho tu indiferencia, el va a sufrir…

**Bella dice:**

Y es lo que menos quiero…

**Alice dice:**

…estando cerca de ti, pero tan lejos a la vez. Pero una cosa, no te presiones. Mira lo que tu sientes primero, no es una obligación que te tenga que gustar y antes que nada…

**Bella dice:**

El problema es que si me gusta

**Alice dice:**

…responde tu..

**Alice dice:**

Aaaaaaaaaaaa… entonces si te gusta. Lo sabia… por fin te lo saque. Jajaja entonces amiga mía… (futura cuñada) tómalo con calma… respira…

**Bella dice:**

No puedo creer que lograras sacármelo ¬¬'

**Alice dice:**

Lo sabia

**Bella dice:**

Hoy me di cuenta de eso… en la tarde cuando hable con el

**Alice dice:**

Ahhh… me siento satisfecha y realizada… hice mi buena acción del día

**Bella dice:**

Estas loca

**Alice dice:**

No importa lo que me digas… sabia que esto iba a pasar, son tal para cual

**Bella dice:**

Alto ahí Alice… el no dijo que yo le gustaba y… no quiero que… no quiero hacerme ilusiones

**Alice dice:**

Aay Bella… mi hermano muere por ti desde algunos años…

**Bella dice:**

¿Qué?… y no me lo dijiste…

**Alice dice:**

Nunca me preguntaste eso… uuuui!! Me tengo que ir, dale besos a Reneé de mi parte… nos vemos mañana… cuñadita

**Bella dice:**

Ooh cállate Alice…

**Alice dice:**

Jajaja… te quiero

**~ Alice acaba de cerrar sesión ~**

Imite a Alice y cerré sesión y baje el portátil. Me coloque el pijama y me acosté. Me tuve que hacer un ovillo para soportar las mariposas que llenaban mi estómagos. Cerré los ojos nerviosa por lo que vendría mañana y con una sonrisa de estupida, por que lo único que deseaba era que Edward me aceptara.

* * *

**N**os vamos acercando al gran momentooo!!! uuuu..!

bueno bueno gracias por sus Review y en especial a Jahzeel que aqui se ve bien como me ayudoo aaa si la quiero tanto a mi gemelis!!!

(no coloque entero por que era muy... vergonsozo :$)

las quiero y nos leemos en otra actualizacion (:


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Summar: B**_ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocian desde ocho años.- de un dia para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarce cosas... ¿que es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

**_Desclaimer: L_**os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mia.. bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

_****_

.

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

**~ Alice POV ~**

Faltaban tres minutos para que comenzara la clase de literatura y Bella aun no llegaba de Cheer. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sabia que había ido a hablar con Edward, de eso estaba segura. Esos dos… a veces me daban ganas de… ¡Arrg!... No podía entender como Bella aun no se daba cuenta que mi hermano moría por ella, era cosa de mirar, era tan fácil como sumar dos mas dos o decir que sin las compras el mundo se acabaría o seria un lugar gris. Me senté pesadamente esperando que Bella llegara. Teclee un par de mensajes de texto a Rose para ver si Bella estaba con ella pero nada. Me levante de mi asiento y comencé a pasear por el aula, de una esquina para otra, con lo que conseguí que Mike se mareara de solo verme. Cuando iba a comenzar a escribir uno para Edward amenazando hasta con quemarle su colección de revistas "el piano primero" si no me decía que demonios estaba pasando, Bella cruzo la puerta con un rostro… por decirlo menos afligido. Su rostro estaba caído y sus ojos se mostraban confundidos. Rápidamente me alarme, Edward podía a verle dicho algo… cualquier cosa. Dios por favor que ella no…

La mire claramente interrogante. Preguntándole que diablos le había pasado

-"Después te cuento"-articulo son sus labios. Suspiro cuando el profesor entro a la sala y se sentó en su asiento.

Decir que estuve preocupada era muy poco. Cruce los dedos de una forma que mis nudillos después dolían al flexionar los dedos. Espere pacientemente, lo mas paciente que pude. Pero mi cuerpo podía más que mis ganas.

Mis rodillas chocaban constantemente del pequeño movimiento nervioso que daba. Mis uñas (a las que acaba de dar un arreglo excepcional) estaban siendo atacadas por mi boca, solo del puro nervio. Con decir que conseguí que los que estaban alrededor mío se pusieran tan distraídos como yo, con lo que gane una buena reprimenda del profesor, aunque Bella pareció no notarlo.

El profesor seguía impartiendo su clase, pero no podía prestar tensión y Bella tampoco parecía estar interesada en el tema. Ella miraba hacia su cuaderno moviendo un lápiz y su boca estaba fruncida igual que su frente. Esto era definitivo no aguantaba mas la incertidumbre. Me mataba no saber algo, no podía no saber algo y esto no lo había visto venir. Lo único que pedía era que Edward no cometiera una estupidez o que Bella no reaccionara mal frente a lo que ya todos sabíamos.

Estaba en un punto critico, casi al borde de la histeria cuando el bendito -si, ahora era bendito- timbre sonó. Me pare rápidamente, guarde mis cosas pero cuando me di vuelta Bella se había esfumado, había desaparecido, no estaba, no estaba en su asiento. A no, no se va a escara de mi, pensé. Salí corriendo fuera del aula chocando con alguien que no me di cuenta y corrí al baño. No estaba… fui a la biblioteca, al salón de música, a la sala de computación, pero nada. no estaba en ningún lado. Se la había tragado la tierra.

Bien, piensa con la cabeza Alice no te desesperes, me dije. A estas alturas, Bella ya tenia que estar en su casa. La muy cobarde no había sido capaz de decirme, pero Alice Cullen no se queda así. Corrí hacia el aula de química en donde Edward tenia clases. Me senté en el suelo y me dispuse a quedarme ahí hasta que el saliera. Yo tenia que saber lo que estaba pasando. Tenia que saberlo. Esta clase duraba cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que ya faltaba menos. Comencé a jugar nerviosamente con la cremallera de mi chaqueta y saque mi celular para llamar a casa. Cuando me contestaron les dije que me iría con Edward.

Faltaban diez minutos, diez sagrados minutos y cuando creí que nada podía ir mas, unos chicos que no se de adonde salieron iban jugando con un váhalo de futbol. Tuve un presentimiento de que debía salir de ahí, pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo, un balón de fútbol choco a un lado de mi cabeza. Me puse histérica y comencé a gritarles a esos por hacer esas cosas. Creo que se asustaron de ver mi rostro enojado y salieron pitando de aquí. OK relájate, me ordene. Tenía un interrogatorio que realizar ahora. Cerré los ojos y sonó el timbre. Me levante rápidamente y alisé mi preciada ropa que con todo el ajetreo de esos dos, se había manchado con un poco que chicle. Me la pagarían esos dos, ya debería comenzar a pensar en una salida de compras. Cuando comenzaron a salir divise la cabellera broncínea de mi hermano corrí hacia donde estaba. Cuando me vio suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Camine mas rápido hasta el y lo tome del brazo para que se detuviera

-!Edward Cullen!-lo llame gritando- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? ¡espérame!-Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto y me miro aminorando un poco el paso, pero aun así siguió caminando

-Alice… puedes dejar de gritar-dijo. Seguía caminando y ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme

-¡NO! No sabes lo que he pasado para poder conseguir hablar contigo y ahora lo que quiero son respuestas-le exigí

-De que- respondió claramente haciéndose el tonto. A estas alturas ya estaba entrando en pánico ¿de que? Claro Edward Cullen cree que soy una estupida

-No me vengas con eso-dije lo mas tranquila que pude, pero aun así una nota de histeria sonó en mi voz

-No ha pasado nada ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto nuevamente haciéndose el tonto. OK, relájate Alice. Respira. Tome una bocanada de aire tratando de regular mi respiración y ya un poco mas calmada hable

-Mira Eddie, somos hermanos ¿Cómo lo quieres? ¿por las buenas o por las malas?- creo que mi voz sonó muy atemorizante por que Edward se quedo en silencio y ninguna palabra salio de su boca. OK, Edward Cullen me esta sacando de mis casillas- Entonces a la mala- me respondí a mi misma

-Alice…-dijo Edward con la voz cargada de reproche. A estas alturas ya nos encontrábamos en el volvo. Edward se alejo de mi y comenzó a buscar las llaves. Cuando abrió la puerta, la cerré antes de que pudiera colocar un pie sobre su amado volvo

-¿Edward que paso con Bella?-pregunte

-¿Con Bella?-pregunto sorprendido. ¡Bien! Ya sabia lo primero. Esto se debía a la conversación que había tenido con Bella.- eeeh nada-respondió rápidamente

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-pregunte otra vez con un toque de histeria- ¡¡como puedes decir que nada paso cuando me han estado evitando de forma olímpica por toda la escuela!!-grite - ¡por Dios! Tu en el almuerzo le dijiste claramente "me acompañas para hablar"-dije tratando de imitar su voz- Edward Cullen ¡¡todos lo oímos!!-

"No todos, solo una enana chismosa" lo escuche hablar por lo bajo. Omití el hecho de que me llamo enana y seguí con mi interrogatorio

-Puedes dejar de ser melodramática, No-paso-nada… nada, absolutamente nada- dijo con voz cansina.

-Nada-repetí indignada. ¿Cómo quería que me creyese tamaña blasfemia?

-Nada Alice nada… me puedes dejar entrar a mi auto, te lo agradecería un montón-dijo con una toque sarcástico.

-Edward, Edward-suplique colocando la cara a la que nadie nunca podía decir que no

-No Alice… puedes por favor entrar a mi auto-dijo pellizcando el puente de su nariz, en una clara muestra e frustración

Aparte mi brazo y lo deje entrar. Rodee el auto prácticamente corriendo y cuando entre cerré la puerta de un golpe

-Edward tu no sabes lo que me ha costado hablar con ustedes hoy. Con Bella me costo marear a Mike y que el profesor me regañara y contigo un balonazo y un chicle, mira- me levante un poco para mostrar mi pantalón manchado por ese asqueroso chile y Edward gruño

-Primero, ¿Qué tienes que hablar con Bella? Segundo, no tenias por que esperarme y tercero Alice no necesito ver tu trasero y tu chicle-

-Aaaag!! ¡¡Tengo que hablar con ambos por que los quiero a ambos!! No es posible y es mucha coincidencia que ambos se vayan a "hablar" y cuando regresen los dos den evasivas-dije o través con una nota de histeria y alzando las manos

-Alice por favor puedes… parar. Sabes que este tema de conversación no es de mi agrado. ¿Seria una buena hermana y cortes el tema ahora?-pregunto doblando en la esquina que nos llevaba a casa

Edward estaciono el auto y rápidamente te bajo tratando de esquivar mis otras preguntas. En un intento de seguirlo mi bolso se trabo en el asiento del coche y todos mis implementos -cuadernos, maquillaje, lápices- salieron volando por todo el auto. Maldecía internamente mientras guardaba mis cosas. A estas alturas Edward ya debía estar en su habitación. Cuando termine de ordenar las cosas salí prácticamente corriendo como un leopardo, pero todos mis intentos se fueron a la basura cuando mamá me llamo. Fui a donde ella y me estuvo hablando de algunas cosas que no entendí, por que mi cabeza simplemente no estaba ahí. Cuando dejo que me fuera corrí las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. Trate de regular mi reparación y cuando fui a girar la perilla estaba con seguro, tal como había supuesto. No toque la puerta de su dormitorio por que era inútil , no me iba a abrir la maldita puerta. OK Alice Cullen, esta no es la mejor forma. Baje las escalera y tome el teléfono para llama a mi queridísima -nótese el sarcasmo- amiga Bella. Marque las teclas del teléfono nuevamente hecha un fiera y espere a que contestaran.

Pensaba en las palabras que le diría a Bella… "Como se te ocurre irte así y dejarme tirada, sola y abandonada" o "Isabella Swan como osaste dejarme tirada en la escuela sin decirme nada"

No se cuanto estuve divagando, pero escuche la inconfundible voz de Reneé, la mamá de Bella

-Casa Swan-respondió

-Hola tía, soy Alice… ¿estará Bella?

-Alice, querida ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto

-Bien, Tía… y usted-pregunte cordialmente. La madre de Bella era un caso. Era una de las mejores personas que conocía

-Muy bien, gracias querida. ¿quieres hablar con Bella?-pregunto

-si tía, si no fuera una molestia-

-No, no te preocupes querida ahora vuelvo con Bella- espere unos dos minutos donde me comía las uñas por sabes hasta que la inconfundible voz de mi mejor amiga se dejo escuchar

_-Hola-_dijo la voz de Bella, con desanimo. "No sabia lo que se le venia encima"

-¿Bella? Dios Bella estoy preocupada… ¿quieres decirme que fue lo que te paso? Saliste sin decirle nada a nadie y Edward no me quiere decir. Se que el lo sabe y también se que tiene que ver contigo y el, cuéntame ahora lo que…-

-Calma Alice… conéctate al MSN… ahora te lo digo. Adiós-y corto el teléfono. ¡Me corto al teléfono!

Corrí enfurruñada hasta mi habitación e inicie sesión rápidamente para hablar con Bella de una maldita vez. Cuando el MSN abrió rápidamente abrí la ventana de Bella y comencé a escribir

**Alice dice:**

Isabella Mary Swan dime en este instante lo que te paso

**Bella dice:**

Yo… hable con tu hermano

Lo sabia. Esto tenia que ver con estos dos.

**Alice dice:**

¿con Edward?… :O el te dijo que…

**Bella dice:**

¿Qué?… eeeh no, osea si… ahhh! Tu hermano me frustra Alice de verdad…

**Alice dice:**

Calma, calma… cuéntame como fue… ¿Cómo… de que conversaron?

**Bella dice:**

Osea… conversamos de todo, como siempre lo hacemos hasta que yo…

Odiaba cuando Bella me dejaba a la mitad de algo. Era una sensación… angustiante

**Alice dice:**

Bella… habla me siento angustiada

**Bella dice:**

Nombre a Jacob

**Alice dice:**

OK… ¿Qué te dijo?

**Bella dice:**

Amm… me dijo que no era bueno para mi…

**Alice dice:**

¡te lo dije! Esta celoso Bella.. Porque no miras bien y te das cuenta

**Bella dice:**

Lo se… se que esta celoso…

**Alice dice:**

Amm… no paso nada mas aparte de eso…

No se porque sentía o presentía que Bella me ocultaba información vital.

**Bella dice:**

…

¿Qué es eso de ….? Dios esta niña es imposible

**Alice dice:**

¡Bella! Cuéntame soy tu mejor amiga

**Bella dice:**

Amm… el me dio un beso cerca de mis labios

¿Qué Edward que?

**Alice dice: **

Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¿y que sentiste?

**Bella dice:**

Una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo

Estos era real. Ellos se gustaban, se querían mas que amigos y ellos no se daban cuenta. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan entupidos? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan… malditamente tarados?

**Alice dice:**

A ver Bella… mañana en clases cuando lo veas… ustedes se eximen de lengua así que… ahí conversen. Con calma, si el no quiere no lo presiones, pero demuéstrale que no estas enojada por lo de hoy para que tenga confianza y después quiera hablar contigo. Le preguntas por que se puso así y esas cosas… pero no se te ocurra decirle "eres mi amigo" o algo de la amistad, por que ve a pensar que solo lo ves así…

**Bella dice:**

Alice… no quiero matar una amistad de ocho años…

**Alice dice:**

Te entiendo Bella, pero si lo dejas así se va a morir por que si le gustas de verdad le va a doler mucho tu indiferencia, el va a sufrir…

**Bella dice:**

Y es lo que menos quiero…

**Alice dice:**

…estando cerca de ti, pero tan lejos a la vez. Pero una cosa, no te presiones. Mira lo que tu sientes primero, no es una obligación que te tenga que gustar y antes que nada…

**Bella dice:**

El problema es que si me gusta

**Alice dice:**

…responde tu..

OK. Creo que leí mal. "El problema es que si me gusta"… AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! A Bella le gustaba Edward. Dios, lo sabia, yo tenia razón, la incomparable Alice tenia razón!!! Juro que me puse a bailar por toda mi habitación dando pequeños gritos de jubilo…. ¡esto era genial!

**Alice dice:**

Aaaaaaaaaaaa… entonces si te gusta. Lo sabia… por fin te lo saque. Jajaja entonces amiga mía… (futura cuñada) tómalo con calma… respira…

**Bella dice:**

No puedo creer que lograras sacármelo ¬¬'

**Alice dice:**

Lo sabia

**Bella dice:**

Hoy me di cuenta de eso… en la tarde cuando hable con el

**Alice dice:**

Ahhh… me siento satisfecha y realizada… hice mi buena acción del día

**Bella dice:**

Estas loca

**Alice dice:**

No importa lo que me digas… sabia que esto iba a pasar, son tal para cual

**Bella dice:**

Alto ahí Alice… el no dijo que yo le gustaba y… no quiero que…

**Alice dice:**

Aay Bella… mi hermano muere por ti desde algunos años…

**Bella dice:**

¿Qué?… y no me lo dijiste…

**Alice dice:**

Nunca me preguntaste eso… uuuui!! Me tengo que ir, dale besos a Reneé de mi parte… nos vemos mañana… cuñadita

**Bella dice:**

Ooh cállate Alice…

**Alice dice:**

Jajaja… te quiero

Cerré sesión y me quede quieta un rato…. A Bella le gustaba Edward… a Bella le gustaba Edward ¡¡A Bella le gustaba Edward!!

Comencé a gritar dar saltitos y creía que mi cara no podía ceder mas a mi sonrisa. Salí de mi habitación y corrí un tramo de escaleras hasta llegar a la pieza de Edward y empecé a tocar la puerta.

-Alice si eres tu, ándate por que no te pienso abrir- no importaba las palabras de Edward seguí insistiendo

-Edward abre la maldita puerta. No te voy a preguntar nada ¡¡¡solo ábrela!!!-grite. Sentí como daban vuelta la perilla

De su habitación salio Edward con una cara de ¿miedo? No se, no me quede viéndolo. Me tire a sus brazos abrazándolo y colgándome de su cuello y le comencé a dar besos en el rostro

-Edward… ¡¡mañana va a ser el mejor día de tu vida!!-grite antes de bajarme de sus brazos

-¿Y eso se debe a..?-pregunto alzando las cejas

-Tu solo acuérdate de mi hermanito.- dije antes de correr hacia mi cuarto

* * *

Hoola!!!

ajajaja este cap esta totalmente dedicado a Jahzeel! xdd dios amiga como hisimos este caap! (: fue memorable sii onda por msn haciendo dialogos y cosas xdd

muy muy bueno xdd!

pobre Alice de verdad siento pena por todo lo que le hace pasar Bella xdd :Z en fin

espero sus reviews y me dicen si quieren otros POV de otros personajes (:

miles de besos y bendiciones (:

los quierooo!

PD:Gracias por todo Jahzeel por lo de hoy y por tooooodo lo demas... pronto todo va aterminar ok!


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Summary: B**_ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocían desde ocho años.- de un día para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarse cosas... ¿que es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

_**Desclaimer: L**_os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mía.. bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

_**Importante: **En la parte del "MSN o chat" hay algunas palabras que estan en "cursivas" y con """, son los dialogos de practicas. cuando lean, entenderan ;)_

* * *

.

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Edward POV**_

Me recosté en mi cama luego de un día lleno de emociones. No me importo estar todavía vestido con un buzo. Apoye la cabeza en mi almohada y cerré los ojos tratando de buscar paz y de sentir calma para pensar tranquilamente… cuando tocaron la puerta. Me di vuelta quedando boca arriba y suspire pesadamente. Seguro que era Alice para tratar de sacarme algo de la conversación con Bella.

-Alice si eres tu, ándate por que no te pienso abrir- dije con cansancio. Cuando Alice se proponía ser insistente, Dios sabia que lograba serlo.

-Edward abre la maldita puerta. No te voy a preguntar nada ¡¡¡solo ábrela!!!-grito desde afuera. Me resigne y camine lentamente preparándome para su interrogatorio. Gire lentamente la perilla de la puerta, esperando ver una Alice enojada y furiosa por no saber detalles de mi conversación con Bella, pero lo que paso me dejo helado. Alice estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se tiro sobre mi con un abrazo que casi me tritura los huesos. No sabia como algo tan pequeño podía tener tal fuerza. La sujete para que no se cayera y ella empezó a darme besos por el rostro.

-Edward… ¡¡mañana va a ser el mejor día de tu vida!!-grito antes de soltarse del abrazo

-¿Y eso se debe a..?-pregunté con un repentino interés. A lo mejor había hablado con Bella y ella le había dicho algo… no. Edward te prometiste eso, me dije, "Nada de esperanzas"

-Tu solo acuérdate de mi hermanito.- dicho esto, me dejo congelado en la puerta. Ella corrió por el pasillo y se metió a su habitación. Quede mirando a la nada hasta que salí de mi estado y me metí en mi habitación. Pensé en acostarme y dormir, pero estaba demasiado despierto como para hacerlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, prendí el portátil y vi si por esas casualidades del destino o por un milagro, Bella estaba conectada. Error. Me dijo mi mente. No estaba conectada.¿Qué le diría si se conectaba? No tendría el valor para hablarle por MSN, no quería imaginar que es lo que venia mañana, según Alice seria el "mejor día de mi vida" y para mi el mejor día de mi vida seria cuando Bella correspondiese mis sentimientos…

**Alice dice:**

¡¡¡Hermanitooooo!!!

**Edward dice:**

… esto es estupido, puedes venir a mi pieza y hablarme

**Alice dice:**

No, esto es mas divertido

**Edward dice:**

Como quieras

Minimice su pantalla y comencé a conversar con Emmett y Jasper que estaban conectados. Hablamos de los entrenamientos de Emmett y de las presentaciones que debíamos hacer. Luego de una hora, el sueño había vuelto. Me despedí de los chicos y justo cuando iba a cerrar sesión, la ventana de Alice brillo.

**Alice dice:**

Hermanito… ¿Qué harías si mañana Bella te dice que tu también le gustas?

Juro por dios que casi me muero después de leer eso. Si hubiese estado tomando algo, agua, juego, cualquier cosa creo que me hubiera atragantado. Leí dos, tres, cuatro veces el mensaje. ¿me estaba diciendo que Bella… que yo le gustaba?

**Edward dice:**

Alice… ¿Qué?

**Alice dice:**

No, solo respóndeme ¿Qué arias?

Pensé y medite la respuesta. ¿Qué aria? Creo que…

**Edward dice:**

No se… aparte no creo que yo le guste a ella

**Alice dice:**

Hermanito, agradece tener una hermana tan buena como yo. Ahora, vamos practicar para que no quedes como un idiota

**Edward dice:**

No soy un idiota

**Alice dice:**

¿A no? ¿Y por que dudar de lo que sientes?

**Edward dice:**

Porque… ella no lo sabe y no me corresponde. No siente lo mismo que yo. Punto

**Alice dice:**

¿Y tu sabes eso? ¿ya te lo dijo? No estas tan seguro ¿A que no, Eddie?

**Edward dice:**

No me digas Eddie

**Alice dice:**

OK, pero no has respondido mi pregunta

**Edward dice:**

Porque… es cosa que mirar. Solo darse cuenta. No. Solo no Alice.

**Alice dice:**

¿Por qué te das por vencido tan fácil? ¿A que le temes en realidad?

**Edward dice:**

¿Yo? A nada… o bueno, tal vez al rechazo. Prefiero tenerla un poco a no tener nada

Y eso era verdad. Preferiría tenerla como amiga. Poder abrazarla y darle cariño, a no poder ni siquiera tocarla por temor a que ella se sintiera incomoda

**Alice dice:**

Entonces… prefieres eso o nada. estar siempre así. Amándola en silencio. Imagina por un momento tenerla entre tus brazos y besarla y decirle "Te amo" de frente. ¿No seria mejor que solo conformarse con lo que tienes ahora?

**Edward dice:**

Para… no. Osea, si me gustaría. Pero no. Si me ago ilusiones pierdo yo…

**Alice dice:**

¡¡¡ilusiones!!! ¡¡¡ilusiones!!! Por que tienen que ser ilusiones. Dios Edward, si sigues así, voy a tu pieza y te doy un…

**Edward dice: **

OK, OK, OK… pero son ilusiones por que ella no siente lo mismo. Y si por alguna razón lo sintiera no se que aria

**Alice dice:**

Y volvemos al principio…. ¡¡¡¡Como lo sabes!!!

**Edward dice:**

Porque se nota… osea no se

**Alice dice:**

A ver…. OK. Piensa que yo soy ella ahora

**Edward dice:**

Esto es ridículo

**Alice dice:**

¡¡¡No es ridículo!!! Tu solo sígueme el juego

**Edward dice:**

OK….

**Alice dice:**

_¡"Hola Edward, te amo"!_

¿Que arias?

**Edward dice: **

Alice… no creo que ella haga eso se mas… no se, realista

**Alice dice:**

Aaaag…. Eres tan poco divertido…

**Edward dice:**

…

**Alice dice:**

OK… entonces algo menos radical amm…. _"¿Edward podemos hablar?"_

**Edward dice:**

"_Claro… siempre puedes hablar conmigo"_

**Alice dice.**

"_me preocupa como hemos estado últimamente"_

**Edward dice:**

"_¿Como hemos estado? Todo esta bien ¿o no?"_

**Alice dice:**

"_Pues… la conversación del otro día… respecto a Jake… me dejo dudas"_

**Edward dice:**

"_¿Sobre que cosas?"_

**Alice dice:**

"_me dejaste con la duda, por que Jake no te gusta. ¿no es bueno para mi? Y además te pregunte algo y no me contestaste del todo"_

**Edward dice:**

"_no… el no es bueno para ti. Eres muy buena para cualquiera"_

Que no sea yo, termine en mi mente

**Alice dice:**

"_¿para cualquiera? A que te refieras o mejor… a quien"_

**Edward dice:**

"_solo que no es bueno… tu mereces a alguien mejor"_

**Alice dice:**

"_¿Cómo quien?… ¿Te gusta alguien?" _lo siento hermanito pero tenia que preguntarlo

**Edward dice:**

Muchas gracias Alice… _"¿A mí?… no. No me gusta nadie"_

**Alice dice:**

"_¿en serio? _(hagamos como que retrocedes y ella te sigue) _¿y por que te pones nervioso? Soy tu amiga confía en mi. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y te quiero"_

**Edward dice:**

Alice eso no esta bien. Si ella me dice que me quiere, me dolería por que yo la quiero mas que eso. Ella no es una "simple amiga" bueno… para mi es mas que eso

**Alice dice:**

Entonces… digamos que ella te pide que confíes en ella, por que le interesas… entonces ¿si responderías?

**Edward dice:**

No… puede ser. Si veo que ella en verdad quiere saber puedo decirle

**Alice dice:**

¿Qué tendría que decirte ella para convencerte?

**Edward dice:**

No se en verdad, solo decirme la verdad o ver en sus ojos o encontrar en ellos el valor para decirlo

**Alice dice:**

¿Y si ella esta tan confundida como tu? ¿Y si ella no sabe que es lo que siente hasta que una hermosísima amiga como yo se lo diga? O mejor aun ¿hasta que tu se lo confirmes?

**Edward dice:**

Creo que si veo este tipo de confusión en ella, como que se "confunda conmigo" se lo podría decir. Claro si tiene una hermosísima amiga como tu, no dudarías en decírmelo

**Alice dice:**

OK… OK…. Digamos en un caso hipotético claro, que esa hermosísima amiga ya le sembró la duda a su amiga ¿OK? Y ella se muere por saber lo que pasa ¿Serias capaz de decírselo?

**Edward dice:**

Creo que si

**Alice dice:**

¿Mañana?

**Edward dice:**

…

**Alice dice:**

¡¡OH, vamos Edward!!

**Edward dice:**

Creo… pero depende de cosas. Si ella quiere hablar conmigo… si es "ese" tipo de conversación. No se, depende del momento

**Alice dice:**

Edward sabes, comprendo MUCHO a Bella… mareas y frustras

**Edward dice:**

Siento ser así… pero es mejor tener algo a no tener nada. No puedo llegar y perderlo todo en un arranque de valentía

**Alice dice:**

O tal vez, quedarte sin nada por tus miedos… tu sabrás Eddie, pero solo te digo mañana será tu mejor día, yo me encargo de ello.

_**~ Alice acaba de cerrar sesión ~**_

Así como así, Alice había serrado sesión. Dejándome confundido frente al portátil. Ella sabia algo que yo no. Ella había conversado con Bella, si no, no habría sabido lo que había pasado hoy. Gire mi cabeza para ver la hora. Dios, eran las 3 de la madrugada, muy tarde. Tenia que dormir y mañana ir al colegio, por que según Alice, mañana sería el "Mejor día de mi vida" y si algo había aprendido siendo hermano de Alice, era no apostar contra ella. Nunca. Me pare perezosamente, me coloque mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama. Divague pensando en que era lo que sabia Alice que yo no, y en eso me dormí.

* * *

_Hello!!_

_Disculpen, disculpen, disculpen!!!! merezco todo por ser tan mala y no actualizar pero no podia, en serio._

_primero, estoy preparando algo para mi novio xdd y eso me ha tenido ocupada; segundo acabo de sali de vacaciones y tercero LA CULPA LA TIENE JAHZEEL POR OBSESIONARME CON 3 LIBROS QUE LEI RAPIDISIMO! xddd (por cierto se llaman "Cazadores de sombras" son geniales) en fin eso seria... tengo aqui un Edward POV... juro que trate de ponerme en el lugar de Ale... de verdad ojala me alla salido bn :S y obviamente gracias a Jahzeel por a ver interrogado a mi novio y a ver sacado el chat xdd por cierto, el chat es verdad. Ale respondio las preguntas que hacia Alice, que en realidad era Jahzeel :Z xdd _

_ok ok ok.... gracias por sus reviews :D me hacen feeliz_

_Y AHORA POR ULTIMO, PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE...._

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOOOODAS LAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE PASAN POR AQUI! LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROPERO AÑO NUEVO. QUE TODO SEA PAZ, AMOR, CARIÑO Y MUCHO EXITO...**_

besitos y bendiciones...

_**C**kaamilafanstwilight! :D_


	10. Capitulo 9

**_Summar: B_**ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocian desde ocho años.- de un dia para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarce cosas... ¿que es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

**_Desclaimer: L_**os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mia.. bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Alice se reclino en el sofá que había en su cuarto, aun con el portátil encendido. Ella se había dado cuenta de que no iba a ser una tarea fácil que Edward se declarara a Bella. Todo dependía de su amiga y conociéndola como la conocía, eso también podía ser difícil. Bella no era de las personas que contaban sus cosas así como así, ella era reservada y con las personas que confiaba ella podía ser más extrovertida. Alice suspiro una vez más y se toco la sien con su mano. Le estresaban los estúpidos dramas que tenían esos dos. Ella, sabiendo que los dos se amaban en secreto, no se lo decían y no podían ser felices de una buena vez. Pero no, los señores se complicaban haciendo ver las cosas más difíciles de lo que en verdad eran.

De la nada, una lucecita se alumbro en la cabeza de Alice. Agarro su celular y marco rápidamente, sin importar la hora, el numero de Bella.

¿Hola? – pregunto una voz adormilada.

Bella, soy Alice sé que esto es imprudente pero necesitaba…

¡Alice son las 3:45! – grito Bella

Lo sé. Es tarde, pero necesito urgente que te conectes al MSN. No será más de quince minutos. ¿por favor, si? – pregunto con voz de niño mimado. Bella sabía lo que en este instante estaría haciendo Alice. Colocaría su perfecta carita de perro abandonado.

Está bien. Lo prendo y hablamos. –

Aaah – grito Alice por el teléfono – cuando te conectes hablamos y seré rápida lo juro.

Más te vale. Adiós –

Adiós bellita de mi corazón – dicho esto. Bella colgó el teléfono negando con la cabeza.

La castaña se levanto pesadamente de la cama y camino casi con los ojos cerrados a su portátil. Se sentó frente a él, y lo encendió.

Por otro lado, Alice no paraba de comerse las uñas esperando que Bella iniciara sesión. Tenía que hablar con ella y obligar si era necesario para que ella hablara con Edward. "Por la razón o la fuerza" dirían algunos.

**~ Bella acaba de iniciar sesión ~**

Alice reprimió un grito y corrió hacia el escritorio. Se sentó allí y tecleo rápidamente

**Bella dice:**

Espero que sea rápido Alice porque estoy durmiéndome frente al PC

**Alice dice:**

OK, seré lo más rápida que pueda. Bella necesito, no… te exijo que mañana hables con mi hermano y le digas todo lo que sientes por él.

Al leer esto, Bella quedo en un estado de shock. ¿Qué Alice quería que? Se pregunto. Volvió a leer el mensaje para saber si no se había equivocado, pero no. Ella quería que le digiera a Edward que él le gustaba.

Alice en tanto, esperaba nerviosa la respuesta de Bella

**Bella dice:**

Ok Alice déjame ver si entiendo… ¿quieres que le diga a tu hermano que me gusta? ¿Es eso? Estás loca. ¿Me despertaste a esta hora solo para decirme eso?

**Alice dice:**

Ok hare como que no leí lo anterior. Mira Bella que pasaría si Edward te digiera que tu…

**Bella dice:**

¿Jugaremos a "y si"? Alice estamos un poco grandes para eso ¿no crees?

**Alice dice:**

Eres igual de aburrida que Edward

**Bella dice:**

Ok, ok…. Juguemos

**Alice dice:**

Ok, lo hare rápido. Yo seré Edward y tu Bella…

**Bella dice:**

Está bien

**Alice dice:**

Recuerda que soy Edward

**Bella dice:**

Si, si, si….

**Alice dice:**

Digamos que ok, yo soy Edward. Me encontraste en la escuela y me pediste que habláramos. Obviamente yo acepte y ahora nos dirigimos al último patio. Ok yo empiezo (ahora soy Edward) _"bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"_

**Bella dice:**

"_Eeeh… de lo que paso ayer ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? Me dejaste sola"_

**Alice dice:**

"_No se… lo que me pasaba ayer en verdad, solo… no se"_

**Bella dice:**

(Te sale igual)

**Alice dice:**

(¡Hola! Soy su hermana si no te das cuenta)

**Bella dice:**

(Que graciosa… creo que sacare lo de Jake)

**Alice dice:**

(Ok)

**Bella dice:**

"_Quería saber porque ayer te molestaste por lo de Jake"_

**Alice dice:**

(Hagamos como que se voltea para darte la espalda) "_Pues es que simplemente no te conviene. Eres muy buena." "Eres_ (se voltea hacia ti) _especial."_

**Bella dice:**

"_Oooh… pero… no sé porque te cae mal si no lo conoces"_

**Alice dice:**

"_Quien te dice que tu no lo conozcas mejor_ (creo que frunciría el ceño) _solo quiero lo mejor para ti."_ (Bella no lo presiones, se mas suave)

**Bella dice:**

(Ok) _"lo sé… y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí"._ (Creo que lo tomaría de la mano)

**Alice dice:**

"_Disculpa, no debería haberme ido así ayer. "_

**Bella dice:**

"_Yo también lo pienso. Pero no me quedo claro lo que me dijiste tampoco"_ (Bajo la mirada)

**Alice dice:**

(A ver, primero te la pintare feo y luego bonito ¿va?)

"_la verdad es que ni yo sé lo que dije ayer, estaba confundido y… no sé ni que dije"_ (Como saldrías de esa)

**Bella dice:**

(Creo que lo dejaría pasar… le diría que no importa)

**Alice dice:**

Bella ¡No! Eso no… mira lo más posible es que te diga eso. Ok, lo que yo haría en tu lugar sería algo como esto.

"_la verdad es que ni yo sé lo que dije ayer, estaba confundido y… no sé ni que dije"_ lo que podrías hacer en un momento así…

"_No me gusta verte confundido, además todos lo hemos estado alguna vez" "Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esto no te deja, por favor dime, quiero ayudarte"_

Eso aria yo…

**Bella dice:**

Si… creo que lo convencería

**Alice dice:**

Ok… ahora en el lado bueno

"_Yo también lo pienso. Pero no me quedo claro lo que me dijiste tampoco"_ (Bajo la mirada) eso dijiste ok

**Bella dice:**

Ok…

**Alice dice:**

En el lado bueno podría ser lo siguiente

(Tomando tu otra mano) "_no quiero perder tu amistad, eso es lo más valioso para mí. Pero siento algo aquí dentro y no sé cómo explicarlo"_

**Bella dice:**

(Lo miraría a los ojos) _"cuéntame… sabes que puedes confiar en mí"_

**Alice dice:**

(¡Bella! No lo dejes hacer todo el trabajo, hasta yo me siento tensa) _"Bueno… por donde comenzar"_ (suspiro)

**Bella dice:**

"_¿Tiene que ver conmigo?"_

**Alice dice:**

"_pues… si"_ (me pongo nervioso)

**Bella dice:**

(Aaaaw)

**Alice dice:**

(Aaaaw?)

**Bella dice:**

(Me acorde cuando el pasa su mano por su pelo)

**Alice dice:**

(Ok, ok… sigamos) (Me paso la mano por el pelo)

**Bella dice:**

"_es bueno o malo"_

**Alice dice:**

"_Depende de cómo te haga sentir_"

**Bella dice:**

"_No creo que siendo de ti, me haga sentir mal"_

**Alice dice:**

"_Bueno_ (te miro a los ojos) _te pongo una situación hipotética. Supongamos que conoces a alguien de hace un tiempo y la quieres, pero estas confundido porque desde un tiempo para acá su compañía te gusta más que de costumbre ¿Cómo te sentirías?"_

**Bella dice:**

(Con el ceño fruncido) _"yo… me la jugaría y trataría de sabes si esa persona siente lo mismo"_

**Alice dice:**

"_Pero… que tal si al "jugártela" con esa persona las cosas no salen como esperas" "y todo lo que han pasado se va al caño _(cierro los ojos)"

**Bella dice:**

(Suspiro) _"creo que es mejor arriesgarse… si no lo haces nunca vas a saber"_

**Alice dice:**

¡Bien Bella! Muy buena respuesta… creo que con eso lo tienes. Ya vez… no te puede decir nada tan grave y tú estás preparada para responderle.

**Bella dice:**

Creo que hablare con el mañana…

**Alice dice:**

Obvio que tienes que hablar con él. Pero recuerda no lo presiones… no dejes que solo hable él. Dale la confianza y si… por cualquier motivo el te lo hace difícil… dile tu lo que sientes por el por qué él en verdad siente cosas por ti. Si no te lo dice… es solo miedo

**Bella dice:**

Ok… te are caso. ¿Viste la hora? ¡Son las cinco de la madrugada!... me voy a acostar… gracias por todo Alice te quiero

**Alice dice:**

Ok… ve a acostarte y mañana me cuentas todo con detalles

**Bella dice:**

Ok, ok…. Mañana hablamos

**~Bella acaba de cerrar sesión ~**

**~Alice acaba de cerrar sesión ~**

**Bella POV**

Mientras conducía mi auto pensé en como de un día para otro, todos los sentimientos que tenía en mi interior habían cambiado. Como una linda, tierna y cariñosa amistad había pasado al… ¿amor? No sabía si esa era la palabra más indicada para definir lo que sentía, pero podía ser un sinónimo. Recordé cómo había despertado, con una sonrisa radiante y un sentimiento de revoloteo en mi estomago. Mamá sabía que había algo extraño en mí. En todo el desayuno no se canso de darme miradas, como diciendo "se que tienes algo que no me quieres decir".

Cuando doble a la esquina para entrar al estacionamiento del colegio, otra vez venia un poco atrasada, no había ninguno de mis amigos, salvo Alice que estaba parada en la entrada. Cuando me vio sonrío y se fue corriendo al interior del establecimiento. Me baje del auto y deje salir un suspiro resignado. Alice nunca Cambiaría. Pero era mejor de esa forma, quería a esa duende por cómo era.

Camine lentamente, tratando de no adelantar lo que tenía que pasar, inevitablemente el momento llegaría. Cuando llegue cerca de nuestra sala, divise a Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie riendo por alguna tontería de Emmett. Alice estaba apartada de ellos mirándome con una sonrisa. Camine lentamente hasta ella y la salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Bella!-dijo abrazándome. Le devolví el abrazo y luego de un minuto me salto.

-Alice-dije bajito

-¿Y esa cara?-pregunto confusa- ¡deberías estar feliz! Por fin vas a poder…-le tape la boca con una mano y le di una mirada que decía que debía mantener su linda boca cerrada. Ella asintió, pero seguía sonriendo

-OK, voy a hacer como si eso no paso. Lo único que te digo…-no alcanzo a terminar porque se vio interrumpida por el timbre. Suspire resignada y entre a la sala de clases con la vista baja. Me senté en mi lugar y espere a que llegara el profesor.

-Buenos días clase, como saben tenemos exámenes, pero antes tengo que nombrar a los eximidos.-dijo el profesor. No había pasado por alto que Edward no me había dado ni siquiera una mirada. Estaba avergonzado.

El profesor comenzó a dar los nombres de los alumnos eximidos hasta que nos toco a nosotros.

-Cullen, Swan… fuera del aula. Están eximidos-lentamente me pare de mi asiento y le di a Alice una mirada. Ella me la devolvió sonriéndome y murmurando "suerte" le sonreí débilmente y salí afuera, con Edward siguiéndome.

Nos sentamos en silencio en una banca que estaba afuera del aula. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Yo no hablaba por que no quería que se notara la ansiedad que sentía en mi voz y el no hablaba por que seguramente estaba avergonzado por lo de ayer. Cuando ya no soporte más el ambiente tenso que había entre nosotros me pare de mi asiento y lo mire.

-¿Podemos conversar algo?-pregunte. El asintió aun sin mirarme. Lo tome de la mano y caminamos en silencio. No pude dejar pasar la sensación que me lleno al tomar la mano de Edward ni sentir que era ahí donde quería estar.

Caminamos lentamente, bajando las escaleras y llegamos otra vez hasta el último patio. Nos sentamos -otra vez- debajo del ciruelo florecido, espere a tener el suficiente valor para hablar. Recordé la conversación que había tenido con Alice y eso me dio el valor suficiente. Cuando estuve segura que mi voz no iba a fallar, abrí la boca y deje salir las palabras.

* * *

No me mateen!!!

no tengo perdon por haber demorado tanto de verdad... pero tengo la cabeza llena de cosas apatrte de que estaba leyendo "El simbolo perdido" (lo recomiendo muy bueno xd)

ok ok ok! aqui les dejo el cap 9 y les prometo... ¡No! les juro que mañana les dejare el 10... lo tengo listo hasta la mitad y me voy a esmerar a terminarlo

en fin... gracias por sus reviews! los amo... y todos los favoritos y alertas :D

**Jahzeel.... ahi esta tu capitulo ¬¬'... xddd **

eso seria... nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion que será mañana lo juro....

besos y bendiciones.... por cierto!!!! esta es la primera actualizacion del año :D

**Feliz año nuevo**

a toodas las hermosas personas que pasan por aqui... (un poco atrasado pero da igual) ojala que este año sea mejor que el anterior ;)

okok... eso es todo... Gracias por soportarme!

**C**kamilafanstwilight! :D


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Summar: B**_ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocian desde ocho años.- de un dia para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarce cosas... ¿que es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

_**Desclaimer: L**_os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mia.. bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

* * *

_Caminamos lentamente, bajando las escaleras y llegamos otra vez hasta el último patio. Nos sentamos -otra vez- debajo del ciruelo florecido, espere a tener el suficiente valor para hablar. Recordé la conversación que había tenido con Alice y eso me dio el valor suficiente. Cuando estuve segura que mi voz no iba a fallar, abrí la boca y deje salir las palabras._

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Bella POV**

-Por lo de ayer… ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- le pregunte mostrándome firme a pesar de que por dentro mi cuerpo parecía gelatina. Edward levanto la cabeza y me miro fijamente con esos ojos verdes suyos.

-Yo… en verdad no sé por qué salí así… disculpa si te molesto-dijo mirándome. Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Alice tenía razón. Él se iría por el camino difícil. Nos quedamos mirando quien sabe por cuánto rato hasta que fui consciente que tenía que seguir con mi "interrogatorio"

-¿Por qué te molestaste tanto por lo de Jake?-pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa. Tantee para ver su reacción y vi lo mismo de ayer. Una mueca de disgusto y su ceño fruncido

-Porque…-vacilo, creo que buscando las palabras correctas- el no es para ti, ya te lo dije ayer… tu eres mucho. Eres una persona valiosa que necesita alguien mejor.-

-Oh -fue lo único que salió de mis labios. El me tenía por una persona valiosa, que merecía a alguien de cierto modo "grande" en cuanto a personalidad… y yo creía lo mismo respecto a él.

-Pero no sé por qué te cae mal si… no lo conoces- dije bajito. Cuando vi la cara de Edward me arrepentí. Edward me quedo mirando con una ceja alzada como diciéndome "lo conozco más de lo que crees" y no dije nada. Solo lo quede mirando y supe que él no iba a responder esa pregunta. Otra vez Alice tenía razón.

-Bella… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, de verdad…-dijo mirándome y acariciando mi sonrojada mejilla

-Lo sé… y te lo agradezco también-respondí en un susurro y con la mirada baja

-Y… lo siento por haberme ido así ayer-dijo suavemente

-Yo… también. Pero aun así-vacile. No sabía cómo plantearle la situación-…no me quedo claro lo que… me quisiste decir ayer-dije lentamente. Ahora fue el turno de el bajar la mirada. Tomo una de mis manos y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos. Cada vez que el soltaba un dedo y comenzaba a acariciar otro, me quedaba una sensación de picazón. No quería aceptarlo, pero Edward me gustaba mucho… desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo

-Yo…-vi la indecisión en sus ojos y después sus orbes verdes se apagaron. El no me lo diría.-no sé. No sé lo que me paso ayer y no recuerdo lo que te dije tampoco.-alcé una ceja y él se dio cuenta que yo sabía que él me estaba mintiendo. Bajo la mirada rápidamente y dejo salir un suspiro.

-Eeeh… Edward tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Pero no me gusta verte confundido y…-no me dejo terminar. Tapo con un dedo mis labios.

-Bella no quiero perder tu amistad…-tomo la otra mano y la sujeto con fuerzas enviándome miles de descargas eléctricas al cuerpo -eso es… valioso para mi… muy valioso

-Te entiendo, pero necesito que confíes en mí. Tengo que saber lo que te preocupa-dije mirándolo con suplica. Si había algo que Edward odiara era el no darme algo.

-Bella…-comenzó a decir. Lo mire a los ojos y suspiro cerrando sus ojos -esto puede arruinar nuestra amistad-termino de decir

-Nunca me perderás… confía en mí. No me gusta verte afligido y triste- susurre

-Está bien-dijo derrotado -te voy a contar todo lo que me pasa aquí-coloco una de mis manos en su corazón y sentí como este revoloteaba en su pecho. Cerro lo ojos, suspiro y soltó las palabras que tanto quería oír.

-No sé como sucedió esto, de verdad pero…-vacilo tomando mi otra mano y comenzó a acariciármelas- Bella me gustas. Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto. Me carcome pensar que estos sentimientos te alejen de mí, pero es demasiado duro verte con otro. Me duele… te entiendo que no sientas lo mismo… es lo que espero, pero por favor no te alejes… por favor-cerro los ojos y dejo salir un largo suspiro. Me quería… me quería más que un amigo. En mi interior yo estaba danzando de felicidad. El sentimiento era reciproco y no podía pedir nada más. Alice tenía razón.

-Edward…-el tenia los ojos cerrado, estaba evitando mi mirada - Edward mírame- el abrió lentamente los ojos y estos tenían un brillo especial que me dejo completamente deslumbrada -yo… siento lo mismo. También me… gustas.-nos quedamos mirando fijamente un largo rato hasta que su mano acaricio mi mejilla. Solté todo el aire mis pulmones y cerré los ojos ante el contacto. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y él me estaba mirando fijamente, baje la mirada avergonzada.

-Me muero por darte un beso- esa frase me hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.- ¿Puedo?-pregunto. Casi de forma inmediata asentí y lentamente se acerco a mí. Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos sentí que todo mi mundo se daba vueltas y miles de sensaciones llenaron mi cuerpo. Se separo un poco pero yo no lo deje. Envolví su cuello con mis manos y acaricie lentamente sus cabellos. Bajo lentamente sus manos hasta mi cintura y en esa posición nos quedamos un rato. Conociéndonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Explorando todas las sensaciones que tenia y queriendo saber cómo había podido vivir sin esto antes. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirando fijamente con una sonrisa de idiota por parte de ambos y lo abrace sonriendo.

-Te quiero demasiado… más de lo que crees-susurro contra mi cuello

-Yo... También-suspire y me separe para tenderle la mano

-Entonces… ¿En qué quedamos?-pregunto como quien no quiera la cosa. Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras.

-Creo que… lo más sano es… esperar a ver lo que sucede.-susurre. Mire a Edward y vi la confusión en su rostro -quiero decir, tomarnos las cosas con calma…- comenzó a balancear nuestras manos a medida que íbamos caminando. Lo mire de reojo y el estaba con una sonrisa. Suspire aliviada. Lo menos que quería era que se enojara conmigo

-Te entiendo… pero ¿sabes algo?-pregunto un rato después. Estábamos llegando al salón y los demás ya estaban afuera.

-¿Qué?-pregunte. Freno de repente haciéndome a mí también parar y con su particular sonrisa torcida dijo

-No puedo esperar a que seas mi novia-dicho esto me dio un casto beso en los labios dejándome sorprendida y comenzó a caminar hacia nuestros amigos. Definitivamente Edward Cullen sería mi perdición.

**Edward POV**

No podía creer que todo había sido tan… fácil. Todos mis estúpidos miedos se vieron opacados cuando ella dijo que me correspondía. Dos años. Dos años esperando este bendito momento y ahora que ya lo tengo en mis manos, saboreando su dulce sabor, no quiero que se acabe. Camine lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los demás y no podía borrar la sonrisa de idiota que tenía mi rostro. Cuando sentí una mano estrechar la mía, no voltee a ver quién era. El solo tacto me decía que era ella. Apreté suavemente su mano y seguimos caminando al encuentro con nuestros amigos.

- Hola – dijo Bella sonriendo. De algún modo su sonrisa me hacia sonreír. La quede mirando y ella cuando me devolvió la mirada rio nerviosamente apretando aun mas su mano que estaba entre la mía.

- Hola chicos – respondió Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa Duende ya lo sabía. De eso estaba seguro

- ¿Cómo les fue en el examen? – pregunto Bella

- ¿Qué tal si te respondemos mientras caminamos a la cafetería? Estoy que muero de hambre – respondió Emmett. Asentimos y tomamos rumbo hacia la cafetería.

Ellos nos contaron cómo les había ido. Según ellos todo estuvo "fácil" y "entendieron todo". Alice comenzó a parlotear sobre una pijamada que se haría en nuestra casa, pero después de eso deje de escucharla. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual y Emmett con Jazz fueron a buscar el almuerzo para todos. Me concentre única y exclusivamente en ver todas las expresiones que hacia Bella en la conversación. Tratando de memorizar cada parte de ella como si lo que acababa de vivir fuese un sueño.

El almuerzo paso entre risas y bromas por parte de Emmett y sus respectivos regaños por parte de Rosalie. Todo parecía normal, bueno normal para los demás. Yo ya no podía estar lejos de Bella. La tomaba de la mano, la abrazaba o le daba besos en su frente y en su cabeza. Para los demás eso no era extraño. Siempre habíamos sido _"de piel"*_.

Hubo un momento en que a Bella le sonó su celular. Ella se removió en su asiento y saco el móvil de su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó rápidamente y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba al leerlo. Era Black.

- ¿Paso algo? – le pregunte en su oído. Ella se relajo un poco y se dio vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa

- No. Nada… tu sabes era un mensaje de la compañía – me dijo. No le creí nada y ella obviamente se dio cuenta de que no le creía así que me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio vuelta para seguir conversando sobre no se qué cosa.

La idea que de Black le enviara mensajes a su celular no me gustaba nada. El tenía que saber que Bella ya no estaba disponible para nadie que no fuera yo. Suspire pesadamente ganándome la mirada de todos.

- ¿Qué miran? – pregunte

- ¿Estás bien? – respondió Jasper con otra pregunta

- Si, si… sigan en lo suyo. Estaba pensando cosas – me miraron cautelosos pero después de un minuto siguieron conversando.

Cuando sonó el timbre, todos se pararon rápidamente para dirigirse a sus talleres extra programáticos. Yo me pare rápidamente excusándome de que tenía que ir a buscar mis cosas y no espera a Bella para ir a Cheer. Camine lo más rápido que pude hasta donde estaban mis cosas y después me dirigí a los camarines. Cuando entre en ellos ¡Bingo! Se encontraba Black.

- Pero mira que suerte – exclamo Jacob

- ¿Me hablas a mí? – pregunte sorprendido

- ¿ves a alguien más aquí? – pregunto sarcásticamente – en realidad quería saber de Bella ¿Has hablado con ella? – pregunto. Apreté las manos en puños y trate de responder lo más calmado que pude

- Mira Black… si intentas hacer cualquier cosa para impresionar a Bella ya te puedes ir olvidándote de ella y por favor… deja de mandarle mensajes a su celular… - respondí caminando hacia las bancas

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decírmelo? – pregunto con los brazos cruzados

- Su novio – respondí simplemente antes de darme vuelta y salir de ahí en dirección al gimnasio. Técnicamente no había dicho ninguna mentira. Solo había exagerado y anticipado un poco las cosas.

Cuando llegue la música ya estaba sonando y los demás estaban practicando a coreografía. Me quede mirando a ver cómo salía y me quede embobada viendo bailar a Bella. Ella era la mejor sin duda. Sus movimientos no se comparaban para nada a lo que las demás hacían.

- Disfruta la vista señor Cullen – pregunto sonriendo el profesor Rodrigo

- No sabe cuánto señor – respondí. El profesor no paro la música hasta que la rutina termino. Bella estaba con el ceño fruncido y cuando miro hacia las gradas su expresión de relajo y me sonrió sacudiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

- Ya, ya, ya… deja de babear y anda a colocarte en tu puesto – dijo el profesor sonriendo. Obedecí la orden del profesor y me fui a colocar detrás de Bella

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto. El profesor había parado la música y había dado órdenes de que todos se colocaran en parejas

- O… por nada importante amor. En realidad… solo estaba saldando cuentas pendientes y dejando algunas cosas claras – sonreí y Bella me miro con el ceño fruncido. Pase mis dedos por su frente y ella se relajo mostrándome una encantadora sonrisa. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí como un idiota ante ese acto de cariño. Y después de eso me di cuenta el apodo que había ocupado con ella "Amor"… ¿estaba yo enamorado de Bella? La respuesta la supe tan rápido como formule la pregunta. Sí, yo estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan.

* * *

_*De piel_: Ser de piel es ser cariñoso. Ser de dar abrazos besos y hacer cariño. No se si lo sabian pero por cualqien duda.. esa es la "Definicion"

* * *

Hoola! :D

Como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo el Capitulo 10 (:

Importante _*FELIZ CUMPLE MES AMOR!*_

sisisi hoy cumplimos nuestro primer mes :D (L) Te amooo!!!!

okokok... mucho amoor xddd gracias por sus reviews! :D los ame... ahora los que dejan reviews anonimos... dejenme sus correos para responderlos sin olvidar claro separarlo con espacion por que fanfiction los borra :|

besitooos a todas y bendiciones... no se cuando publicare de nuevo :J porque no tengo nada en mente :/ xdd tratare de hacerlo lo mas rapido que pueda...

Pd: eso del "Camarin" paso en realidad me lo contaron y me lo confirmaron xdd :$ pero no se como ocurrio ni las palabras que ocuparon... asi que eso es... mitad verdad mitad imaginacion (R)

_Ckamilafanstwilight_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Summary: B**_ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocían desde ocho años.- de un día para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarse cosas... ¿Qué es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

_**Desclaimer: L**_os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mía… bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

* * *

Capitulo 11

**Edward POV**

El molesto tono del despertador interrumpió mis hermosos sueños. Me estire y me senté en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados. Camine a ciegas hasta el baño y me di una ducha rápida, para después cambiarme ropa.

Cuando baje a la cocina, ya todos estaban tomando su desayuno. Salude a mi madre con un beso en la frente, al igual que Alice. Papá no estaba y a Emmett lo salude con unos golpecitos en la espalda. Camine hacia mi puesto y me dispuse a tomar mi desayuno. Tome un vaso de zumo con unas tostadas con mermelada. Conversamos sobre temas triviales, hasta que Alice nos apuro para que nos fuéramos por que no quería llegar tarde. Le di una mirada significativa y ella solo me sonrió como diciendo "Se todo".

Subí hasta mi habitación para buscar mis cosas y baje rápidamente viendo que los demás ya estaban listos.

Edward… me tienes de los nervios. ¿Puedes dejar de sonreír como un idiota? No es bueno para mi salud mental, de verdad – dijo Emmett saliendo de la casa.

No es mi culpa que seas un amargado, Emmett – dije tratando de seguirle el juego

No eres gracioso Eddy… ¿Sabes? Creo que escondes algo… sea lo que sea lo descubriré y vas a pagar el no habérmelo dicho – hice como si no hubiera escuchado eso ¿Tan obvio éramos? Si Emmett se daba cuenta esto era grave. Ya en el auto vi por el espejo retrovisor que Alice sonreía con su sonrisa más grande que había visto. Sacudí la cabeza y me concentre en el camino. Tenía que conversar con Bella… sabía que a ella no le molestaría que todos se enteraran. Sería mejor eso a andarse escondiendo y que nos descubrieran.

Al llegar al instituto, estacione el auto en un puesto bacante y baje de él junto con los demás. Caminamos lentamente hasta la entrada del instituto, cuando me fije que el "auto" – si es que se le puede llamar auto - de Bella ya estaba aparcado mi ansiedad creció considerablemente. Me adelante y llegue a donde estaba. La abrase por la cintura y apoye mi mentón en su hombro. Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba. Rosalie le dio una mirada a Bella, una mirada que no entendí pero ella se sonrojo furiosamente y luego se fue.

Buenos días – dije dándole un beso en su mejilla. Ella se dio vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa radiante.

Buenos días – respondió acariciándome el pelo. La tome de la cintura y ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello. No podía aguantar sin besarla. Así que sin importarme si alguien nos veía o no, la acerque más a mi cuerpo y la bese.

**Bella POV**

¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin esto? Y era en estos momentos, cuando Edward me besaba que olvidaba a todos los demás, a todos los que nos rodeaban.

Cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos, tan suaves como siempre, mi cuerpo se lleno de millones de sensaciones diferentes. Nuestros labios se movían lentamente, tan lentamente que era como una suave caricia. Poco a poco mi respiración se fue entre cortando y mis dedos seguían acariciando sus sedosos cabellos color bronce. Si no hubiera sido por el tan estúpidamente necesario aire, hubiera seguido besándolo. Descanse mi frente en la suya aun con los ojos cerrados y tratando de regular mi respiración. Cuando abrí los ojos, Edward me veía de una manera tan intensa con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, que mire hacia abajo y rodee su cintura con mis brazos y enterré mi cara en su pecho.

Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que recordé en qué lugar nos encontrábamos y a cuanta gente teníamos presenciando nuestro pequeño espectáculo. Subí mi mirada hasta Edward que estaba sonriendo y supe que sí, todos nos habían visto.

Emmett viene en este instante para acá – dijo sonriendo. Gire un poco la cabeza y lo vi caminado a grandes zancadas, y un poco más atrás se encontraban Jasper, Alice y Rosalie.

Cuando todos los chicos estaban cerca de nosotros y nos miraban con gesto interrogatorio, me separe un poco de Edward y lo tome de la mano.

Creo que no entendí – empezó a decir Emmett - ¿Díganme que no fui el único que vio a Edward comiéndose la cara de Bella?

Emmett, esa palabra – dijo Rosalie

¿Qué? Si es verdad. Ese beso fue ilegal prácticamente estaba teniendo sexo en mitad del patio – hablo Emmett alzando las manos.

Ahora no lo podía creer. Sabía que Emmett era así, Dios lo conocía desde siempre, pero no podía evitar sonrojarme y enterrar mi cara en el pecho de Edward muerta de vergüenza

Emmett no la avergüences – dijo Alice

Ok, ok paro. Pero que alguien me diga si no es cierto –

Yo también lo vi – dijo Jasper quien se había mantenido toda la conversación en silencio

Ya, ya, ya… si es verdad. Bella y yo nos estábamos besando – respondió Edward. Gire mi cabeza para ver las expresiones de todos y todos – menos Alice – tenían el rostro con expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Alice era un caso aparte, ella estaba radiante con una sonrisa. Nos miro a los dos y soltó un grito, de felicidad supuse y me abrazo separándome de Edward.

¡¡Lo sabía!! – grito en mi oreja. Le devolví el abrazo y cuando se soltó, se fue a los brazos de Edward. No escuche lo que le dijo, pero Edward le sonrió cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso, no hubo tiempo para nada mas, ya que sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases comenzaban. Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases. Edward, Alice y yo caminamos hacia cálculo mientras los demás iban a lengua. Edward y yo íbamos tomados de la mano y Alice nos miraba y sonreía.

_O_O_O_O_O_o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Las clases fueron una verdadera lata – dijo Alice cuando ya íbamos camino al almuerzo.

Alice, siempre te quejas por eso – dijo Edward

¡Pero si es la verdad! – casi grito. Yo solo los miraba y sonreía.

Ok dejen de reclamar, tenemos que ir a almorzar aparte creo que los chicos ya están ahí – dije cuando nos faltaba un poco para llegar.

Y no me equivocaba. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban sentados ya con una bandeja al frente. Edward se desvió diciendo que iría en busca de nuestro almuerzo y nosotras fuimos hasta donde estaban los demás.

¿Cómo están chicos? – pregunto Jasper. Alice se fue a sentar a su lado y yo me senté al frente de Emmett y Rosalie

Bien, aunque las clases fueron horriblemente aburridas – dijo Alice sacando una papa de la bandeja de Jasper.

Tú siempre encuentras las clases aburridas – dijo Rosalie. Alice hiso una mueca y en ese momento llego Edward con tres bandejas. Las coloco delante de cada una y se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Comenzamos a comer hablando de cómo había sido el día y sorpresivamente no tocaron el tema de "nosotros" algo estaban tramando. No podía creer que no quisieran saber nada. Mire a Edward y por su expresión supe que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Me encogí de hombros y seguí participando en la conversación.

Cuando el timbre sonó, estaba preparada para que Edward y yo nos fuéramos a Cheer, pero parece que mis amigos no tenían esa intensión, bueno el caso que Emmett dijo algo casi inaudible para mí y tomo a Edward del brazo y junto con Jasper se lo llevaron a no sé dónde.

Donde llevaron a Edward – pregunte a las chicas. Ellas sonrieron y me dio miedo

No te escapas Bella Swan, ahora nos contaran todo lo que paso ayer y no, no recibo un no por respuesta – estaba perdida. Como no tenía otra escapatoria lo único que hice fue contarles todo.

**Edward POV**

Es mejor que nos acompañes Edward, si sabes lo que te conviene vendrías – dijo Emmett tomándome el brazo. Jasper sonrió cansamente pero también me tomo del brazo y me llevaron al baño de hombres.

¿Qué quieres? – les pregunte cuando ya me habían soltado

Creo que voy a sonar como chica pero ¿Cómo paso? Hermanito no puedo creer que tu y Bella… - hiso un gesto con la mano como diciendo lo que continuaba y yo solo rodee los ojos

Emmett si suenas como chica, pero… créanlo. Ustedes sabían que me gustaba Bella y… Alice me dio el valor necesario para decírselo y lo más sorprendente es que ella me corresponde, fin de la historia.

Emmett parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero Jasper sonrió rápidamente y me dio un abrazo felicitándome. Le di las gracias y espere a que Emmett digiera algo.

Espera… - Emmett busco algo en sus bolsillos y me lo entrego. Sentí la risa ahogada de Jasper, pero no entendía que era lo que Emmett me había dado, hasta que di vuelta el pequeño paquetito y vi lo que era

¡¡Emmett eres un imbécil estúpido!! – grite sin importarme si había gente

¡Hey! Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Solo por si acaso – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Yo no pienso en Bella de esa forma y… no necesito un estúpido… ¡condón! – dije

Uno siempre cuando parte dice eso. "no pienso en ella de esa forma" – dije haciendo comillas con los dedos – pero no te engañes Eddy, es mejor tener uno en cada momento que quedarse con la tremenda erección y después tener que… -

¡Emmett para! No quiero seguir escuchándote me voy – dije. Le devolví el "Condón" y salí prácticamente corriendo del baño.

Camine rápidamente por mis cosas y comencé a bajar las escaleras para llegar al gimnasio lo más rápido que pude, cuando vi a bella bajando rápidamente las escaleras. La llame y ella se dio vuelta buscándome la mirada. Cuando me encontró sonrió y me espero. Corrí hasta llegar a donde estaba y le di un beso casto en los labios como saludo, la tome de la mano y seguimos caminando.

Pensé que ya estarías abajo – dijo Bella sonriéndome. Me miro fijamente y frunció el ceño

¿Qué? – dije tocándome la cara

¿Estás sonrojado?- dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara. Baje la mirada avergonzado - ¡¡Edward!! – dijo riendo suavemente

Si. Lo que pasa es que Emmett comenzó a hablar sobre cond… -

Ok, no quiero saberlo – dijo tirando mas de mi y llegamos a donde estaban los demás. Por suerte aun no empezaban. Ambos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos camarines y nos cambiamos ropa.

Ya en el gimnasio, el profesor nos indico una rutina y la realizamos sin mayores problemas.

Chicos, acérquense un poco por favor – pidió el profesor. Nos acercamos e hicimos un círculo alrededor de él. – les tengo que comentar que realizaremos un campeonato individual. La rutina será de máximo cuatro minutos y un mínimo de tres. Las inscripciones estarán abiertas hasta pasado mañana y no solo serán ustedes. Vendrán otros colegios, desde ya suerte a todos. Ahora pueden ir a cambiarse nos vemos mañana. – dicho esto el profesor comenzó a guardar las cosas y nosotros nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestros camarines.

Al salir de los camarines Bella se encontraba hablando con el profesor. Me acerque sigilosamente a ella y la abrace por la cintura. Pero ella no se asusto, ni siquiera me miro solo me acaricio las manos y seguía hablando con el profesor. Estaban hablando del campeonato, supuse que ella se inscribiría. Se despidió del profesor y yo hice lo mismo. Se dio vuelta y me sonrió

¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunte

Ya la estás haciendo –

¿Por qué no te asustaste cuando te abrace? Podría haber sido cualquiera – dije mostrándole lo obvio

Podría, pero no. Eras tú – dijo. Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

Hoola! ando de pasada! aqui les dejo el cap beeesos!!!


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Summary: B**_ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocían desde ocho años.- de un día para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarse cosas... ¿Qué es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

_**Desclaimer: L**_os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mía… bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

* * *

Capitulo 12

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba en mi infierno personal.

He estado caminando por horas, si ¡Horas! Todo gracias a mi querida y adorada amiga. Ahora por suerte habían escuchado mis suplicas para comer algo. Claro para Alice el tiempo es oro y más si se trata de ropa.

Tome un poco de mi gaseosa y recordé el porqué Rosalie no había venido_. "No tengo ánimos de salir hoy Isabella. No estoy de humor" _

¿Rosalie sin ánimos para las compras? Eso era raro… era como si alguien me digiera que Alice media dos metros. Simplemente no podía pasar. Estaba enojada o mínimo molesta por algo. Ella nunca me llamaba Isabella… nadie de mis amigos me llamaba así...

- No sé cómo no te puede gustar venir al mall – dijo Alice sacándome de mis cavilaciones – es lo mejor para botar tenciones

- Tu eres anormal ¡No puedes comprarte todo el mall en un día! – exclame. Ahora fue ellas la que rodo los ojos

- No exageres – dijo Alice mirándome. - ¿Terminaste? – pregunto. Asentí con la cabeza y ella se colocó de pie y me arrastro – literalmente – fuera del local de comida

Caminamos unas tres horas más. Alice hacía como si no existiera, y por esa sencilla razón no sabía porque diablos me traía. De vez en cuando me pedía opinión respecto a algún tipo de prendas, pero no participaba mucho con ellas en verdad.

Estaba medianamente feliz, contando el hecho de que mis pies dolían, cuando Alice me miró y sonrío. Oh, oh… esto no podía ser bueno.

- Bellita… es tu turno para comprarte ropa – dijo Alice con voz cantarina. Juro que mi cara mostro un pánico total. Aun así ella no me hizo caso y me llevó a rastra dentro de cada una de las tiendas.

Cinco camisas, cinco pantalones y dos vestidos después, nos encontrábamos por fin en el bendito auto. El portamaletas estaba lleno hasta el tope de bolsas. Alice había comprado literalmente todo lo que le había gustado o encontrado "lindo".

Mire mi celular y nada. Ni una sola llamada de Edward. Ni siquiera un mensaje. No sabía si debía llamarlo yo. A lo mejor estaba ocupado o haciendo algo…

- Mándale un mensaje de texto – dijo Alice. La quede mirando con la ceja alzada

- ¿Cómo sabias lo que estaba pensado? – pregunte.

- Eres fácil de leer – dijo simplemente. Solté un bufido y teclee rápidamente el mensaje. Cuando llego el aviso de que había llegado al celular respire tranquila

Mire el perfil de Alice y ella se veía calmada pero aun así, tenía sus ojos verdes, apagados

- Alice… es mi idea o te pasa algo – pregunte

- ¿A mí? – pregunto sorprendida – no… bueno si… Aaah tu sabes… Jasper – solo con mencionar ese nombre entendí todo.

Jasper para Alice era un puñal al costado. Ellos hacían todo juntos, prácticamente parecían novios, si no parecían casados. Pero no. Alice siendo como era no podía soltarlo y ya. Bueno… no soy quién para decirlo, pero ellos se aman y el problema es que ¡ellos lo saben!

- Alice te puedo decir algo – dije. Alice aparco el auto afuera de mi casa y suspiro antes de voltearse a mi

- Sabes que si – respondió

- Mira… no soy quién para decirte cosas, siendo que yo misma estaba pasando por alto lo de Edward. Pero Alice… Jasper ya te lo dijo y tu no respondiste nada, así que mañana mismo tu le dices me oyes… - respondí sonriendo. Ella sonrió tristemente y me abrazo.

- Gracias Bella… era lo que necesitaba escuchar –

- Ahora… puedo preguntar algo yo – dije mordiéndome el labio

- Claro… lo que quieras – respondió Alice. Tome aire y dije

- ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Rosalie conmigo? – la cara de Alice palideció y lo supe. Ella estaba enojada conmigo. Me estaba evitando

- ¿Qué hice? – pregunte

- Bueno… nada en realidad… es un problema de Rosalie – respondió Alice no muy convencida

- Escúpelo – dije simplemente

- Ok, ok… ya. Ella está un poco… molesta porque no le dijiste nada de Edward. Se sintió… desplazada de alguna forma. – terminó de decir Alice.

- Oh – fue la gran respuesta que di

- Bueno… ya sabes, es Rosalie. Solo llámala y habla con ella. No se puede enojar tanto… sería ilegal. – respondió Alice con una sonrisa. Se la devolví y salí del auto con las bolsas en la mano.

Camine lentamente, tratando de no tropezar con nada y entre a mi casa. Estaba todo apagado así que supuse que mamá no estaba. Deje las bolsas en el sillón me apresure a llegar al teléfono.

_¿Sí? – pregunte una voz mayor que reconocí como la mamá de Rosalie_

Señora Hale, habla Bella ¿Estará Rosalie? – pregunte cortésmente

_Si… ahora la llamo –_

Gracias – respondí. Espere unos minutos hasta que las voz muy familiar de mi amiga se escucho por el aparato intercomunicador

_Bella – no era pregunta. Solo estaba "saludando" a su manera_

Hola Rose – hable con entusiasmo – ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte

_¿Puedes ahorrarte las palabras? Di lo que tengas que decir y después anda con Edward – Duro. Sin preámbulos. Directo. Así era Rosalie, directo al grano. Suspire_

Rose… entiendo si estas enojada o molesta de verdad. Siento no habértelo dicho pero todo paso muy rápido y… -

_Bella no estoy molesta porque estés con Edward… estoy sentida por qué no me lo dijiste. Me sentí mal, sentí que no confiabas en mí y me dolió muchísimo – termino de decir_

Rosalie obvio que confió en ti. ¡Eres – junto con Alice – mi mejor amiga! No te sientas así ¿Vale? Ya paso y mañana te voy a dar un gran abrazo – escuche su musical risa y supe que todo el problema ya estaba resuelto

_Te quiero mucho Bella – dijo_

Yo también te quiero tonta… Aaah y salúdame a Emmett – me reí

_Como sabes que… ok. Olvídalo – dijo riendo. Acompañe su risa_

Ok, mañana hablamos. Besos – le dije

_Que descanses – y sin más, termino la conversación._

* * *

_Hoola!!! _

_bueno bueno... gracias por sus reviews! :D son muy lindos y me alegran el dia.... con respecto al cap de ayer... ammm_

_vergonsozo si pero Ale me dijo que la conversacion era real, obviamente no se como fue.. pero conociendo al faby osea a Emmett (xd) tendria que a ver sido algo parecido a eso :S_

_ahora respecto a este... en verdad senti que tenia que escribirlo en realidad Dany osea Rosalie se molesto un poquito por no enterarse... la entendia igual ella es mi mejor amiga pero Jahzeel supo antes :Z xdd ok ok!_

_besos a tooodas y tratare de colgar los caps lo mas rapido que pueda_

_OTRA COSA_

_pregunta.... ¿a ninguna le ha dado el trauma de los te amo?_

_me explico... asi como que... te lo dicen y tu no lo puedes decir soy algo rara pero espero que me contesten... nos leeemos! :D_

_Ckamilafanstwilight_


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Summary: B**_ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocían desde ocho años.- de un día para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarse cosas... ¿Qué es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

_**Desclaimer: L**_os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mía… bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

* * *

**Bella POV**

- No, no y no Edward Cullen – exclame. Crucé mis brazos bajo mi pecho y lo mire fijamente

- Pero Bella… ¿Qué te cuesta? – y como si eso fuera poco coloco ESA cara con ESA sonrisa las cuales él sabía que no podía resistir.

- Me cuesta Edward… ¡No! Me da vergüenza – dije

- Es estúpido… - no lo deje hablar mas

- ¿Soy estúpida? Qué bien me encanta que mi novio piense eso de mi – dije sarcástica

- Me dejas terminar – pregunto. Su voz tenía una pequeña muestra de impaciencia. Sonreí para mis adentros. Me encantaba fastidiarlo – Bella… son solo mis padres. Ellos ya de por si te aman ¿Qué diferencia habría? Aparte no es la primera vez que vas a mi casa a cenar – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Edward tus padres me conocen como "Bella, la mejor amiga de Alice y Edward" no como "Bella, la mejor amiga de Alice y novia de Edward" claramente hay una diferencia – dije mostrándole mi posición

Edward no dijo nada, solo me miro fijamente y se acerco a mí, mirándome como si fuera la presa. No me deje intimidar, aunque su mirada claramente me hacía sentir pequeña. Cuando estuvo al frente mío nuestras miradas seguían conectadas y lentamente acaricio con su mano toda mi mejilla izquierda. _"Está ocupando el chantaje contigo, Bella. ¡Se fuerte!"_ me grito mi consciencia.

Pero yo no quería ser fuerte. Prefería ser chantajeada miles de veces, si Edward me miraba como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Me coloque en puntitas y estando a centímetros de sus labios… el me tomo de la cintura y se alejo un poco. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Vendrás? – pregunto sonriendo torcidamente. Suspire resignada ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no?

- Esta me la pagaras Cullen – dije tratando de sonar molesta… y todo se borro con la sonrisa de Edward. Se acerco y me dio mi tan preciado beso.

Como todos los demás besos, perdía la razón en cómo se sentían sus labios en los míos. Movía mis labios lentamente sobre los suyos, pero hubo algo que me extraño. Este beso no era igual a los otros. Había demasiado sentimiento en el… mucho ¿Amor? Saque de mis pensamientos esa palabra en particular y aunque cueste admitirlo, sentí miedo. Creo que Edward sintió eso, de alguna u otra forma, porque termino el beso y me miro.

- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto

- Nada – dije tratando que mi sonrisa fuera lo más sincera posible. Creo que lo logre porque Edward sonrió – te quiero mucho – le dije antes de abrazarlo

- Yo también. No te imaginas cuanto – Edward enterró su cara en mi cuello y yo respiro haciéndome estremecer.

El sonido de su celular rompió nuestra pequeña burbuja personal

- Alice… - comenzó a decir – En casa de Bella – supongo que le pregunto dónde estaba – pero… - Edward rodo los ojos – está bien… - escucho atentamente y sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa – obvio que dijo que si – bufe molesta. Me separe de sus brazos y me senté en el sofá. El termino de hablar y se acerco a mí.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo antes de pasar sus brazos por mis hombros. Asentí sin mirarlo

- Te molestaste – no era una pregunta. Me conocía de demasiado para no darse cuenta. Seguí con mi silencio – ok. Me voy. Mañana vendré como a las siete – me dio un beso en la cabeza y salió. Cuando escuche la puerta de la casa cerrarse con un pequeño clic, grite

¡Eres un idiota Edward Cullen! – escuche su musical risa y un ¡Y por eso me quieres!

Trate de estar enojada, pero no pude. Mis labios se alzaron en una sonrisa cuando lo escuche, porque sabía que era verdad.

* * *

Y aquí me encontraba. Siendo arrastrada hasta la casa de mi novio. Edward solo tenia esa estúpida sonrisa torcida en su cara, que lo hacia ver tal malditamente bien. Iba con los brazos cruzados, pero eso no parecía molestar a Edward. Suspire cuando vi la gran mansión de los Cullen.

Edward estaciono el Volvo y rodeo el auto para ayudar a bajarme. Juro que cuando coloque un pie en el suelo, mis nervios se dispararon. Estaba siendo absurda. Le encontraba razón a Edward, esto no era nada del otro mundo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había venido a cenar con ellos. Pero el contexto era diferente. Tome un fuerte respiro comiéndome los nervios y comencé a caminar de la mano con Edward.

- Bella… estas sudando frio ¿De verdad estas nerviosa? – pregunto sonriendo. Le di una mirada, que hiso borrar su hermosa sonrisa

- Estoy nerviosa Edward… podemos entrar ya. Quiero terminar con esto de una vez – dije

Y así, entramos en su casa. Esme estaba parada junto con Carlisle aun lado de las escaleras y cuando nos vieron sonrieron. Esme se acerco a nosotros.

- Bella cariño – dije antes de abrazarme. Le sonreí a la mujer que me estaba abrazando

- Hola Esme – dije tímidamente.

Ellos nos quedaron mirando y yo me sonroje por la forma en que me miraban. Un carraspeo de Carlisle me hiso salir de mi encierro personal

- Hola Bella – dijo antes de abrazarme.

- Hola Carlisle –

- Hola Edward ¿como estas? – comenzó a decir Edward – yo bien gracias por preocuparse por su hijo, mamá papá – dijo el sarcásticamente. Negué con la cabeza antes de que Esme se acercara y le diera un beso marcado en su mejilla. Las mejillas de Edward tomaron un tono rosa y pensé que eso era lo más adorable que había visto en mi vida.

Esme nos hiso pasar a la sala y para mi sorpresa no solo estaba Alice y Emmett. Ellos estaban acompañados por Jasper y Rosalie. Fruncí el ceño y los quede mirando

- Hola Bella, Edward – dijeron todos. Los quede mirando

- Ustedes… - pregunte. Ellos asintieron sonriendo y mi cara se volvió un poema - ¿Cuándo paso esto que yo no me di cuenta? – pregunte con un gesto dramático. Todos rieron

- No es culpa de nosotros que seas tan despistada, Bella – dijo Emmett. Rodee los ojos al comentario y me senté junto con los chicos.

Les pregunte como había pasado todo. Alice, bueno yo ya lo sabía. Ella solo le dijo a Jasper lo que sentía. Lo demás ya estaba hecho. Y Emmett tratando de hacerse el chistoso dijo que nadie podía resistirse a un cuerpo tan sexy como al de él, eso le llevo a ganarse un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Rosalie.

- Bien chicos, pasen al comedor, la cena esta lista – dijo Esme sonriéndonos

Nos paramos de nuestros asientos y seguimos a Esme al comedor.

Cada uno se sentó en su lugar y comenzamos a comer. La cena estaba riquísima, como siempre. Esme era una maestra en la cocina y siempre en las ocasiones especiales se hacia notar.

Así paso la cena. Entre bromas por parte de Emmett, anécdotas y vergüenzas por mi parte.

- No entiendo como soportas a Emmett, Rose… - dije negando con la cabeza. Emmett me vio ofendido

- A ver hermanita, yo no ando lamentándome con Edward. Pobre de el, siempre te andas cayendo – dijo riendo. Lo mire tratando de intimidarlo pero eso lo hiso reír mas

- Deja de molestar a Bella, Emmett – dijo Edward mirándolo mal y pasándome un brazo por el hombro. Me sonroje furiosamente y Carlisle con Esme solo sonrieron al vernos

- Aun no puedo creer que estén juntos – dijo Esme. Yo baje la mirada sonriendo y Edward, con su otra mano me levanto la cara

- Ni yo – dijo Edward

- Bueno, solo era cuestión de tiempo y un poco de ayuda – dijo Alice refiriéndose a ella misma con orgullo. Rodee los ojos

Seguimos conversando hasta que el reloj dio las once de la noche. No supe cuando la hora se paso tan rápido, pero cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba despidiendo de todos.

Esme tan cariñosamente como siempre, me dio las gracias por haber aceptado a Edward y Carlisle me abrazo diciendo que cualquier cosa que Edward me hiciera, se lo hiciera llegar a él. Edward los miro con el ceño fruncido y me saco rápidamente de su casa.

Ya en el auto, Edward parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que recargue mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos.

- Bella… despierta – escuche decir a una voz. Lentamente abrí los ojos encontrándome con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

Lo tome de la camisa y lo acerque a mí, estrellando nuestros labios cariñosamente al principio. Luego el beso cambio de intensidad volviéndose más pasional y con mas… amor que ayer. Gemí cuando su lengua toco la mía y comenzamos a ver quién era el que tenía el control. Y gracias a la falta de un elemento vital llamado oxigeno nos tuvimos que separar. Edward apoyo su frente en la mía y nos quedamos así tratando de regular nuestra respiración.

- Bella yo… - abrí los ojos para verlo con los ojos cerrados debatiéndose por decir algo. Rápidamente la repuesta llego a mi mente _"Te va a decir Te amo" _por favor que no lo diga, rogué en mi mente. Y es que no quería que él me lo dijera, porque yo no iba a poder decirle "Yo también" cerré los ojos esperando la bomba… pero nunca llego. Un beso en la nariz me hiso salir de mi ensoñamiento.

- Edward… es tarde me tengo que ir – dije separándolo un poco de mi. Salí del auto y dándole un casto beso en sus labios, camine hacia mi casa.

* * *

_Hoola! :D aqui les dejo el caaapi :D espero que les gusteee! :D_

_besos que esten bn! :D_

_Ckamilafanstwilight_

_pd: ni si quiera en la vida real la vida es miel sobre ojuelas :S_


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Summary: B**_ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocían desde ocho años.- de un día para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarse cosas... ¿Qué es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

_**Desclaimer: L**_os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mía… bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

* * *

Capitulo 14

**Bella POV**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel pequeño incidente de "Te amo". Realmente nada había cambiado mucho, pero estaba de algún modo feliz porque Edward no me lo dijera. Era extraña. Cualquier persona se muere porque otra le diga esas dos palabras, pero a mí… me daba terror oírlas. Era una cosa de corresponder. Yo no podía sentir amor por él en tan pocas… semanas y me mataba no darle algo. El daba mucho más que yo, eso lo tengo claro… por eso no lo merezco.

- ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? – pregunto Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones personales.

- Si – dije suspirando pesadamente al recordar lo que venía – tu hermana y Rosalie me llevaran al mall. ¿Por qué tienen que torturarme? Saben que odio las compras pero aun así insisten en llevarme – dije mirando al cielo en un gesto dramático. Edward rio suavemente

- Tú sabes cómo es Rosalie y respecto a Alice… solo un consejo. Nunca le lleves la contra es lo mejor – le pegue suavemente en el hombro y el hiso una mueca de dolor, falsa obviamente.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a su próxima clase. Yo no tenía clases y podría esperarlo pero había quedado agotada después de Cheer. Había estado entrenando dos horas más por el campeonato de la semana siguiente y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, casi entrando no me quería dejar ir.

- ¿Te vas a tu casa? – pregunto con falsa inocencia, cuando estaba a punto de entrar al salón

- Si – respondí sonriendo

- Espérame – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. Odiaba cuando hacia eso. Me hacía sentir débil. Nunca había podido negarle nada y ahora menos podía hacerlo

- Edward…- comencé a decir pero cuando coloco el famoso puchero marca "Alice" no me pude negar. Creo que eso venia de familia. Suspire resignada – Ok. Te esperare. Márcame al celular cuando salgas – Edward sonrió tanto que temí que sus mejillas se rompieran. Camino hacia mí y me dio un beso en la frente

- Te amo – dijo sonriendo. Y ahí estaba. Las dos palabras que tanto rechazaba mi mente, habían salido de sus labios. ¿Por qué? Me pregunte. Yo no podía responderle. No iba a mentirle. No podía decirle "Yo también" porque no era lo que sentía. Y lo peor es que en sus ojos veía el amor que sentía por mí y me dejaba sin habla y muy culpable de no poder decirle lo mismo. Trate de sonreír, pero más que una sonrisa pareció una mueca.

- Nos vemos – dije mirando al suelo y dirigiéndome a ninguna lugar en especial.

**Edward POV**

Creo que había cometido un error. ¿Decir lo que sientes es un error? No, pero en este momento me sentía así. Le había dicho "Te amo" y lo sentía de verdad. ¿Cómo no quería que sintiera amor por ella si llevaba esperándola dos años? La conocía, a lo mejor ella aun no asimilaba que éramos más que amigos, otra cosa era que a ella le costaba mostrar afecto. Me había guardado el sentimiento desde una semana sin contar los años. Había visto su expresión después de la cena, en el auto. Estaba aterrada y no sabía porque. Me comí mis palabras una vez, pero esta vez tenía que dejarlas salir porque no podía quedar con el sentimiento en mi garganta. Se había ido sin más. Sin decirme ni siquiera un te quiero. La vi alejarse rumbo a no sé donde cuando sonó el timbre. Gire sobre mis talones y aprovechando que el profesor todavía no entraba al aula, llame a la única persona que podría salvarme: Alice.

_- Edward – dijo Alice en forma de saludo_

- Alice, necesito tu ayuda – dije rápidamente

_- Cualquier cosa hermanito. Tu solo dime para que soy buena – _

- Ok. Quiero que llames a Bella a su celular y la acompañes adonde este –

_- ¿Perdón? ¿le paso algo a Bella?_

- No estoy seguro. Solo llámala y conversa con ella o no sé… acompáñala – iba a seguir hablando pero en ese momento entro el profesor al aula.

- Alice no puedo seguir hablando llego el profesor. Solo haz lo que te digo por favor –

_- No te preocupes, hablare con ella_

- Gracias –

_- De nada – y sin decir más se corto la comunicación._

**Alice POV**

Preocupada. Por decirlo menos estaba preocupada. Hice todo lo que Edward me pidió y llame a Bella a su celular, pero este no contestaba y me enviaba al buzón de voz. Opte por un mensaje de texto diciéndole que tenía que hablar con ella y ella solo respondió: "Gimnasio". Solo eso necesite y salí corriendo en su búsqueda. Había pasado una semana desde mi gran acción y todos no podíamos estar más felices. Al principio ellos no querían decir nada, pero son pésimos actores. Todos se dieron cuenta al siguiente día. Aparte en la cena, mamá y papá no podían estar más felices. Pero me había quedado una duda… y creo que tiene que ver exactamente con lo que está pasando ahora.

Cuando llegue a donde estaba, se encontraba sentada en la grada más alta del gimnasio. Subí lentamente hasta donde estaba y me senté a su lado sin decir nada. Ella estaba abrazando sus rodillas y su mentón descansaba en estas. Me quede observándola arto rato. No iba a romper el silencio yo. Bella miraba a la nada y su rostro estaba sin expresión. Algo realmente grave tendría que a ver pasado. Pero estaba segura que no tenía que ver con Edward. El no estaría tan tranquilo… bueno no estaría en clases y preferiría estar con ella. Esto tenía que ver con ella, hasta podía jurar que en sus ojos veía el conflicto interno que estaba teniendo en estos momentos.

Quince minutos. Habían pasado quince minutos de silencio, un silencio traumarte la verdad. Decidí que ya no podía estar ni un segundo más callada, así que por el bien de todos, abrí mi boca.

- Ok Isabella ya estuviste quien sabe cuánto tiempo callada. Ahora en este momento me dirás qué diablos te paso - ella lentamente giro su cabeza y ahí vi en ella lo que nunca me gusto ver. De sus ojos, caían lágrimas.

* * *

_Chicas.. aqui les dejo el capitulo 14 :)_

_no estoy con mucho animo para dejar notas_

_espero que me dejen reviews y nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion _

_cualquier duda, dejen sus reviews y los reviews anonimos... dejen sus correor claro separado por espacion para poder responderles... _

_besitos y bendiciones_

_Ckamilafanstwilight_


	16. Capitulo 15

_**Summary: B**_ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocían desde ocho años.- de un día para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarse cosas... ¿Qué es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

_**Desclaimer: L**_os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mía… bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

* * *

Capitulo 15

**Bella POV**

- Nos vemos – dije antes de darme la vuelta.

Camine sin tumbo durante no se cuanto tiempo. Hasta que me vi a mi misma sentada en las gradas del gimnasio. Aquí, sola comenzó mi debate interno.

¿"Te amo"? ¿El realmente me había dicho eso?, _"Si Isabella. El si te dijo eso"_ respondió mi cabeza. Flexione mis rodillas y recosté mi barbilla en ellas. Mire al frente. ¿Por qué Edward siempre me daba más de lo que yo le daba a él? ¿Por qué él es tan malditamente lindo conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre es tan atento conmigo? _"Fácil tonta"_ respondió una vocecita en mi cabeza _"Porque te ama"_

¿Cómo me podía amar a mi? El merece a alguien mejor. El es mucho para mí. El siempre me da cosas, no materiales, no en esa forma. El siempre me entrega cosas valiosas para mí. Me dio su amistad, su cariño, su confianza… pero yo ¿Qué le he dado yo a él? _"lo mismo que el a ti" _respondió otra vez esa molesta voz. No yo no le he dado nada, no merezco a alguien como él, respondí inútilmente.

"_Te amo"_

"_Te amo"_

De la nada sonó mi celular. Lo ignore. Deje que sonara el tono y cerré los ojos tratando de no derramar ninguna estúpida lagrima.

"_Te amo"_

"_Te amo"_

¿Cómo dos palabras pueden poner tu mundo de cabeza? Siempre había pensado que "amar" a alguien era fácil. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es una cosa fácil… ¿Yo amo a Edward? Y eso era lo que más me mortificaba… _yo no lo amaba_ o a lo mejor no sabía lo que era el amor pero… no lo amaba o no llegaba quererlo tanto como él me quería a mi…

El sonido de mi celular otra vez interrumpió mis divagaciones. Mire la pantalla de este y aparte de las 14 llamadas perdidas, tenía un mensaje de texto. Apreté el botón correcto para leerlo y me sorprendí al ver que su emisor era Alice.

_¿Dónde estás Bella...? tengo que hablar contigo. Alice_

¿Sería bueno responderle? Pensaba en contarle todo y purgar un poco mi alma. Necesitaba sacar todo y necesitaba un buen consejo

"Gimnasio" fue lo único que escribí en el mensaje. Alice, siendo como era, entendería que ese era el lugar en donde me encontraba. Seguí en mi posición sin moverme y mirando la nada.

¿Por qué me había dicho esto ahora? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto que me lo dijera?

Me sentía mal. No podía decirle que lo amaba, porque simplemente no lo sentía. No podía mentirle solo para hacerlo sentir bien. No podía mentirle. Pero tampoco podía no decirle nada. Yo lo quería… mucho, demasiado. Era mi mejor amigo. Por sobre todas las cosas era mi mejor amigo. Pero no lo amaba…

- Ok Isabella ya estuviste quien sabe cuánto tiempo callada. Ahora en este momento me dirás qué diablos te paso – no fui realmente consciente en qué momento Alice había llegado, pero cuando gire mi rostro hacia ella, todo atisbo de enojo se fue. Ella me miro con pena y se lanzo a darme un abrazo apretado. Era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir el apoyo de alguien. Y ahí me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Cuando los sollozos eran más fuerte que mis pensamientos. Trate de calmarme y comencé a respirar, inhalando y exhalando.

- ¿Estas mejor? – pregunto acariciándome el brazo. Asentí ya que no sabía si al hablar mi voz iba a sonar normal o bien. - ¿Me quieres contar lo que sucedió o prefieres no decirlo? – pregunto

- No yo – tome una respiración y cuando sentí que mi voz no me iba a fallar hable otra vez – te quiero contar. Quiero sacarlo – dije. Ella me miro y asintió dándome el ánimo necesario para seguir

- Edward me dijo que me amaba – respondí. Levante la vista y el rostro de Alice mostraba confusión

- Y… - hizo un movimiento con sus manos como incitándome a continuar

- ¡No me puede decir eso! – le dije acomodándome de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto. La mire mal

- No puede… simplemente eso. No puede. – le dije

- Te puedo decir algo sin que te molestes – pregunto. Asentí sin mirarla – escúchame Bella. Te niegas a ver lo que esta tan claro como el agua. Te quiero mucho y sabes que nunca te diría algo para que te sintieras mal pero… ¡Abre los ojos! Edward de verdad te ama ¿Quién estaría a tu lado en cualquier momento como lo hace el? ¿Quién guardaría hasta el mas mínimo detalle, si no es el? Siempre ha sido él el que ha estado contigo. En todo momento – termino de decir Alice. Baje la cabeza y la enterré en mis rodillas. Todo lo que dijo era verdad. El siempre ha estado conmigo. Desde que entre al instituto que lo primero que recuerdo es a el… pero no siento lo mismo.

- Alice yo no siento lo mismo por el – le dije mirándola. Ella callo abruptamente lo que iba a decir – lo quiero mucho, demasiado. Tú sabes cuanto lo quiero pero no… lo amo – cuando esas palabras salieron de mis labios, con toda la convicción que tenía mis ojos rápidamente se aguaron. Se me formo un nudo en la garganta y trate de de tragarlo. – No quiero llorar – susurre bajito. Cerré los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- No llores… sabes que odio verte así – dijo Alice tomándome una mano

- Ahora mas que nunca siento el me da mas que yo a el – escuche dar a Alice un suspiro cansino. La mire.

- ¿Por qué se empeñan ambos en engrandecer al otro? Si escucharas como hablara de ti. ¿Por qué hacen esto? Los dos son iguales. Ninguno es más grande que el otro – termino de decir. Por su expresión supe que estaba irritada por mi actuar, pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma. Necesitaba salir y pensar sola sobre todo.

- Alice... de verdad me tengo que… ir – dije parándome.

- Ok. Pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije es por que te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti. Si quieres hablar con alguien no dudes en llamarme – se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo apretado. Me solté tratando de sonreírle y baje lentamente cada grada.

**Alice POV**

Miedo. Todo se reducía a esa palabra. Miedo.

Vi como se iba y me toque la cabeza. Estos dos eran demasiado complicados. Pero todo lo hacia por mi hermano y por mi amiga así que… suspirando baje las gradas y comencé a caminar hacia la clase de Edward.

Toque la puerta de la sala de Química y me abrió el profesor con expresión molesta. Genial.

- Disculpe la interrupción Señor, pero necesito hablar con Edward urgente – mira a Edward y le di a entender de que se trataba. El asintió.

- Esta bien – dijo en algo parecido a un gruñido. – Cullen, fuera – termino de decir. Edward se paro rápidamente de su asiento y sacando su mochila y su chaqueta, salió del salón.

- Ok Edward te diré todo, pero antes cálmate por favor – pedí. El asintió pero pude ver su ansiedad crecer a medida que mi silencio aumentaba.

- Vamos al auto. Quiero irme a casa – dije. El siguió asintiendo y sin decir palabras nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo. Caminamos hasta el volvo y ya arriba de él, Edward hablo.

- Esperé mucho, Alice. Me mata la angustia ¿La asuste verdad? – pregunto. Puso el auto en marcha y salió a la carretera.

- No, bueno si. – Edward me dio una mirada claramente confundido – osea… aaah lo que pasa es que ella se siente mal porque no puede decirte lo mismo – termine de decir. Mire de reojo las facciones de Edward y este estaba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Solo por eso? ¿No esta molesta por nada más? – pregunto. Ahora, gire mi cabeza y lo mire fijamente

- Edward entiéndela. Para ella puede que aun sea difícil asimilar que ya no solo son amigos. Tú llevas esperándola… dos años. Es obvio que hay sentimientos más fuertes. Pero ella aun no los siente. No estoy diciendo que no te quiera, pero es más difícil para ella. Todo sucedió muy rápido y… - el sonido de mi celular me hiso para – disculpa – murmure. Mire la pantalla y reconocí el número casi de inmediato.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunte sin saludar.

- ¿Quién es Alice? – pregunto Edward

_- ¿Estas con Edward? – pregunto Bella nerviosa_

- Si esta conmigo. Vamos a casa ¿Necesitas algo? – volví a preguntar

_- Te quería preguntar si… podías venir. Necesito hablar con alguien – _

- Esta bien, le digo a Edward que me deje en tu casa – respondí

_- Eeeh… -_

- Suéltalo – dije simplemente

_- No quiero a ver a Edward… me da vergüenza – rodee los ojos y solté un suspiro de resignación._

- Eres tan… - no encontré una palabra que abarcara todo lo que ahora estaba sintiendo

_- Lo se – dijo en un tono de frustración – te espero – y corto. Solté otro suspiro y vi a Edward._

- Llévame a casa de Bella – vi que iba a protestar – y no. Me dejas y te vas. Será una tarde de chicas. Te llamo para que me pases a buscar. – Edward soltó otro suspiro y me fue a dejar a la casa de Bella. Seria una tarde muy, muy larga.

* * *

Hoola!

_bueno bueno... aqui esta el caapi :) espero que esten bien y no se cuando actualizare... tengo montones de cosas en mi cabeza! :| xdd_

_ok ok ok... amm ojala pueda actualizar pronto... pero no prometo nada (yn) _

_saludos a mi Gemmelis :) gracias poor tooodo tu sabes ;)_

_y para Lau-hb :) besytoos!_

_amm no se que mas decir... Gracias por sus Reviews y espero sus comentarios del capitulo :)_

_aaaparte! chicas! para poder responder los reviews anonimos dejen su correo pero separado: EJ_

_Ckami . Vilches hotmail . com_

_(Es el mio) xdd_

_besytoooos!_

_Ckamilafanstwilight_


	17. Capitulo 16

**Summary: B**ella y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no por nada se conocían desde ocho años.- de un día para otro Bella empieza a cuestionarse cosas... ¿Qué es lo que siente verdaderamente Edward por Bella?

_**Desclaimer: L**_os personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad... son exclusivamente de S. Meyer... solo la trama es mía… bueno, en realidad es mi vida xd!

* * *

Capitulo 16

**Alice POV**

- Te voy a llamar para que me pases a buscar ¿Ya? – dije. Edward solo asintió. Cerré la puerta y, supongo que apretó el acelerador a fondo porque el auto salió prácticamente corriendo.

Suspire.

Estaba molesto. Dios que horrible sentirse así. No entendía como podía tener problemas por pequeñeces. En fin, camine lentamente hacia la puerta y no alcance a tocar cuando Bella la abrió. La mire.

- ¿Lo viste verdad? – pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza gacha. Caminamos hacia la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá.

Silencio.

Ninguna de las dos hablo. Yo no hable simplemente porque no tenía nada que decir. Ella había querido que yo fuera a hablar con ella. Pero no dijo nada.

Fantástico.

- ¿De que querías hablar? – pregunte no tan suave como me hubiese gustado. Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Estas molesta ¿Verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa triste

- Molesta, no. Irritada seria la palabra correcta. Pelean o no se si pelean, me confunden. Se están ahogando en un vaso de agua – suspire – pero no importa… dime de que querías hablar. –

- Me odio – dijo simplemente. La mire fijamente. ¿Se odiaba?

- Espera, Espera ¿Qué? – pregunte desconcertada.

- Eso… estoy molesta conmigo misma. Me odio –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte. Podía ver la frustración en su rostro. Le costaba decirme esto, le costaba admitir que se había equivocado y por eso descargaba su frustración contra ella misma.

- no me entiendo a veces… me da vergüenza mirar a Edward a la cara. No creo que pueda Alice, me siento mal – entendía esa parte. Ella se sentía mal, pero… ¿No mirar a mi hermano a la cara? Eso no lo entendía

- ¿Por qué no lo vas a poder mirar? Digo… no es justo para el ¿No crees? – dije un poco mas alto. Bella murmuro un "lo se" apenas audible. Me pase una mano por la cabeza. Esto seria complicado. Necesitaba plantearle las cosas de una manera que no se sintiera… culpable. No podía reprocharle las cosas solo por no sentir "amor" por mi hermano. El problema era que yo veía como esos dos se veían con cara enamorada. Miedo Alice, ella tiene miedo. Me dijo mi vocecita interna. Como la odiaba.

- Necesito replantearme cosas… No. Esa no es la palabra… aaah! Me confundo – dijo. Se agarro la cabeza con las manos y soltó un largo suspiro

- Replanteamientos… tu misma sacaste esa palabra – dije viéndola seriamente. – y sabes ¿Por qué? – ella negó con la cabeza – porque necesitas replantearte cosas. Mira te voy a poner un caso hipotético – ella sonrió con burla - ¿Qué?

- Siempre pones "Casos hipotéticos" – hiso comillas riendo un poco. Hice una mueca

- ¿Quieres que te ayude o no? –

- Ok, Señorita Cullen, siga – dijo sarcástica

- Ok. Como decía, un caso hipotético, solo ponte en el papel – asintió – Ya. Supongamos que eres una chica – hiso un gesto como diciendo "Soy una" pero lo deje pasar – que acaba de mudarse a una nueva ciudad. No tienes amigos, pero al llegar encuentras unos muy buenos. Pasan las semanas, los meses, los años… digamos que unos… ocho años. – Bella asintió con el ceño fruncido. – Ok, el caso es que durante ese tiempo conoces a un muchacho y te llevas súper bien con él, pero al pasar el tiempo comienzas a fijarte en… otras cosas. Como por ejemplo… en su sonrisa, su pelo, sus expresiones, como camina, lo que dice, lo que hace, etc. –

- Entiendo… sigue – dijo Bella. A esta altura creo que ya se daba cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

- Sigo. Bueno, supongamos que a los… seis años de amistad ella se comienza a dar cuenta de que siente algo más por esa persona. Ahora en este momento… ella se da cuenta de que lo quiere. Lo deja pasar. Porque cree que no tiene importancia. Bueno, pasa ¿Qué será? ¿Medio año? Y los demás se comienzan a dar cuenta, menos él. Se comienzan a dar cuenta de que ella siente algo especial por el por él y hay una amiguita que es súper pasada a gracia, a esa que le gusta hacer bromas – pensé en un nombre… reí internamente – llamémosla Emma – Bella rio sacudiendo la cabeza y yo reí ante la imagen de Emmett con vestido –

- ¿Emma? No es cierto – dijo riendo un poco más fuerte. Ella espero que siguiera hablando, pero no seguí. Se dio cuenta – oh disculpa Alice, prometo no interrumpirte – asentí.

- Ok. Y esa tal Emma se comienza a dar cuenta y la comienza a molestar y lanzar indirectas como "Vaya… cuidado con los amores frustrados" y cosas así. ¿Cómo te sentirías hasta ahí? – pregunte con las cejas alzadas.

- Mal – dijo rápidamente. – y frustrada…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte

- Igual es mejor tener algo que nada, si sabes a lo que me refiero – asentí dándole la razón – Pero igual sería difícil comportarse y hacer como… que no te importa siendo que si te importa y… mucho.

- Entiendo, ahora piensa en esto; pasa otro medio año y las indirectas de tu amiga se vuelven más insistentes y empiece a hacer alusiones directas como ¿No lo amas lo suficiente como para decirle la verdad? Cosas de ese tipo. Y ahí va una clave para ti: Amar. Nunca te habías planteado amarlo ¿No es muy fuerte? Apenas hace un año que diste cuenta de esto, como para decir algo así. Ya… pasa el tiempo, unos seis mese y ya te sientes morir por que el no te ve de la misma manera que tu lo ves a él. Lo vez repartir sonrisas que desearías que fueran tuyas, abrazos que tal vez se acomodarían mejor en ti, cosas como esas… ¿me sigues? – ella asintió con la mirada perdida. Había logrado que comenzara a pensar. "Bien Alice" me felicite – Te aguantas, por que el no es nada más que tu amigo y no quieres perderlo aunque en el fondo sigues reflexionando ¿Lo amo? Te preguntas siempre. Y en eso… pasaron seis meses más. –

- Creo que sé como sigue – dijo Bella. Alce la mano

- Me vas a dejar termina que tengo el final listo – ella negó con la cabeza pero me dijo que continuara

- Ya pasaron ocho años. ¿Bastante verdad? Y de un día para el otro te das cuenta de que las cosas están cambiando. Él se nota algo distraído y a la vez, ves que hay otra persona que lo anda rondando… llamémosla ehmm… ¿Jacobasa? – Bella rio – ok, no se me ocurrió otro mejor, como sea sigamos. Tú ya pasaste ocho años de vida con él y viene otra y en ¿Qué? Tres segundos te lo quita... ¿Qué pensarías tú? –

- Sería injusto – dijo sin titubear

- Pero valido también. Porque nunca le has dicho nada y el no lo sabe y te tiene como amiga. A ver, de buenas a primeras, un día el llega y te comienza a preguntar si crees que esa otra niña es buena para él. ¿Y qué le sueltas? "Ella no te conviene" y el queda como… en shock por tu respuesta. ¿Pero qué le pasa? Se pregunta él y comienza a considerar que ella está muy rara y… siguen pasando los días hasta que sin darse cuenta están conversando acerca de las personas que les atraen. Tú piensas que es un buen momento y le insinúas cosas. El se confunde mas con eso y después de… un ida comienzan a tratar de ser… novio. Es algo fuerte, pero lo están intentando.

- Y algún día de esos… se te sale la frase que has estado guardando dos años, "Te amo". – Pude ver el rostro de Bella contraerse – y el comienza a cuestionarse ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo me puede amar? Todas esas cosas… pasan por su mente. Pero hay algo que no sabe, ella lleva esperándolo dos años y eso si es mucho tiempo. No me golpees, pero es… la verdad. ¿Qué te pareció? – termine de decir.

- Alice entiendo, te juro que lo entiendo pero no puede dejar de sentirme culpable. De verdad voy a sonar tan malditamente ma, pero creo que el merece a alguien mejor que yo y… -

- ¿Qué quieres decir con alguien mejor? ¿Por qué? –

- Es que… él es tan lindo, tan bueno… no se – dijo frustrada. "Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensé.

- Ok, volvamos a la historia. ¿Qué pasaría si el le dice eso a ella y por "eso" la deja ir, como se sentiría? – pregunte alzando las cejas

- Alice, se que… -

- Respóndeme – ordene. Ella agacho la mirada y dijo

- Si ella lo ama se sentiría mal porque él es todo lo que quiere – dijo bajito

- No escuche Bella – canturreé. Suspiro

- Si ella lo ama se sentiría mal porque él es todo lo que quiere, ¿Contenta? – pregunto con sarcasmo

- Feliz, por fin entiendes el punto -

- Pero… ese no es el problema – la mire con las cejas alzadas

- ¿Entonces cual es? Dios Bella prácticamente hice un libro con lo que te dije – puso mala cara

- ¡No lo amo, Alice! – grito parándose del sofá.

- ¿Y? – pregunte

- No sabes lo jodidamente difícil que es verlo decirme que me ama y no poder responderle… ¡Me siento impotente! –

- No entiendes nada aun ¿Verdad? – dije

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- ¡Eso a él no le importa! ¡Lo que le importa eres tú! No te das cuenta Isabella que con tu rechazo solo lo hieres. Porque si no sabes déjame decírtelo ¡Lo dañas! El te ama, está bien. Es razonable y lo entiendo. Tú lo quieres mucho, con eso a él le basta. Lo quieres más de lo que crees solo tienes una venda en los ojos – termine. Vi su cara y me apresure en decir

- Lo siento no debí haberte hablado así, pero, Bella eres tan… ¡No se! Me hartan las peleas sin sentido. Tienes todo para ser feliz y… - me calle al ver una lágrima en su cara. ¡Diablos! La había hecho llorar – ya Bella no llores, lo siento de verdad – la abrace dándole mi apoyo. Luego de un rato se soltó

- No… no te disculpes. Tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Gracias Alice, de verdad. No sé qué haría si tú no fueras mi amiga –

Nos quedamos conversando un poco más sobre otras cosas queriendo pasar el trago amargo hasta que me di cuenta de la hora. Telefonee a Edward y me dijo que en diez minutos estaría aquí. Cumplió con la hora. Me despedí de Bella y me dijo que mañana todo sería normal. Eso esperaba, esta niña buscaba problemas donde no los había.

Ya en el auto salude a Edward y vi como apretaba sus labios para no preguntar.

- Está bien, Edward – dije mirando al frente – mañana creo que hablaran, solo necesitaba sacar todo. Te prometo, no, te juro que está bien – el solo asintió y siguió el camino hacia la casa. "Dios… vaya tarde"

* * *

Hoola! :)

disculpen la demora es que... uuuf! han pasado tantas cosas que no me da el tiempo para escribir aparte tengo una idea dandome vueltas en la cabeza y.... llevo siete capis escritos y me he llevado en eso... creo que cuando termine esta ya la voy a subir o antes nose :S aparte! creo que quedan no mas de... 2 o 3 a lo mas 4 capis mas :D

las quiero mucho y gracias por sus reviews :)

Gemmeeelis! te extrañoooo! hablamos por via Email ¬¬' xddd

ok! besytos a todaaaas!

Ckamilafanstwilight

pd: Addy Ortiz, no creo que coloque Lemmon... xd :$ pero!!! la historia de la que hablo sera rating M asi que... emm espera esa historia que aun no tieene fecha de publicacion :) gracias por tus reviews! siempre me sacan una sonrisita :)


End file.
